Hime dari Ootsutsuki
by uzumaki megami
Summary: Dia adalah Anak bungsu dari Hagaromo sang dewa shinobi dan juga satu-satu perempuan didalam Ootsutsuki selain Kaguya yang masih tersegel. Dia mendapatkan tugas dibumi untuk mengubah beberapa hal . Femnaru. Gami tidak pandai bikin summar
1. Chapter 1

**Hime dari Ootsutsuki**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : (masih rahasia)

Rated : T(M kalau ada kata-kata yang kasar )

Genre : Romantis, Family, sedik humor

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, bahasanya sesuka Author, gaje, tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya jadi mohon maklumi dan juga jutsu-jutsunya kebanyakkan karangan Author sendiri.

Ket:

"Blabla"Bicara langsung

' _Blabla_ 'Inner

" **Blabla** "Monster/lainnya

' _ **Blabla**_ 'Inner monster

/blabla/Telepati

" _Blabla_ "Jutsu atau jurus

-Blabla- lokasi/Waktu

 _Blabla_ Flasback/ingatan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Dulu seorang wanita memakan sebuah buah yang terlarang dan mendapatkan kekuatan yang disebut dengan Chakra, wanita itu disebut-sebut sebagai dewa.

Wanita itu bernama Otsutsuki Kaguya (benar ngak sih namanya? ) Dia memiliki tiga orang anak yaitu Hagaromo, Hamura dan Zetsu (Pecahan chakra dari Kaguya yang bersal dari Juubi). Hagaromo memiliki dua orang anak yaitu Ashura dan Indra (Tolong kasih tau Gami yang mana kakak dan mana adiknya? ) dan Hamura memiliki satu orang anak bernama Toneri.

Suatu hari Kaguya mengamuk karena Chakra Negatif Juubi menguasai tubuhnya dan saat itu Kaguya tidak tau kalai ternyata istri Hagaromo mengandung seorang anak lagi. Hagaromo dan Haruma pun bekerja sama untuk menyegel Kaguya yang telah di kuasai oleh Juubi dan terciptalah Bulan dimana Kaguya disegel, Hagaromo dan Hamura pun beserta keluarganya pindah kebulan dan tinggal disan untuk selamannya.

Hagaromo juga membagi chakra Juubi menjadi sembilan bagian yang disebut Bijuu. Dan Hagaromo membagi Kurama menjadi dua.

Tak berselang 5 bulan kemudian Istri Hagaromo melahirkan bayi perempuan yang sangat cantik dengan sepasang telinga seperti rubah barbeda dengan Otsutsuki lainnya yang memiliki tanduk dan sebuah tato matahari dan bulan dikeningnya, dan bayi perempuan ini memiliki sebuah kekuatan yang bisa membuat energi negatif menghilang ataupun disegel tanpa membuat orang yang dirasuki energi negatif ikut tersegel.

Anak perempuan Hagaromo itu menjadi seorang Hime di dalam keluarga karena hanya Dia perempuan satu-satunya yang ada disana Istri Hagaromo meninggal 2 hari setelah melahirkan dan Istri Hamura telah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu.

Skip Time

Seorang Gadis berambut putih sepinggang diikat diatasnya sedikit dengan pita merah dan memakai baju putih dengan beberapa pita berwarna merah tak lupa tato bulan dan matahari dikeningnya dan usia tidak diketahui sedang duduk didepan sebuah batu dengan beberapa segel mengelilingi batu itu.

"Baa-sama, hari ini Hiko berlatih bersama Indra-nii"Cerita Gadis itu "Ah sepertinya hari mulai gelap Hiko pergi dulu ne Baa-sama, besok Hiko akan kesini lagi jaa"Pamit Gadis itu lalu segera pergi menuju rumahnya.

"Hiko-chan~"Teriak Ashura saat melihat adiknya sudah pulang

"Ashura-nii"Sapa Gadis yang di panggil Hiko itu

"Untung kau sudah pulang, kalau tidak Tou-sama akan mencari mu sambil berteriak tak jelas"Kata Ashura

"Ashura bukan kah kau yang seperti itu"Teriak Hagaromo tidak terima

"Kalian sama saja"Kata Indra acuh

' _Padahal Dia juga_ ' Batin mereka yang disana

Hiko atau Natsuhiko tersenyum melihat keluarganya itu lalu segera melerai agar tidak bertengkar dengan konyolnya.

"Ne Minna bagaimana kalau sekarang kita buat makan malam bersama"Aja Hiko dengan senyum polosnya

"Ha'i"Respon mereka cepat

Akhirnya mereka membuat makan malam bersama diselingi dengan canda tawa.

" **Grrr Hiko, kau sudah pulang? apa makan malam sudah siap** "Tanya Kurama dalam wujud rumah kecil sebesar kucing dewasa

"Kurama, makan malam akan selesai sebentar lagi jadi kau tunggu saja dengan tenang"Jawab Naruto lembut

Dan rubah jelmaan Bijuu itu pun segera mengambil tempat nya dimeja makan dan menunggu makan malam siap disajikan.

"Makanan siap"Teriak Naruto

Mereka pun segera duduk dimeja makan dan makanan ditata rapi oleh Naruto. Mereka makan malam diisi oleh canda tawa.

.

.

.

Hagaromo menghampiri putri satu-satunya yang sedang diatap rumah dan menatap kearah bumi, Natsuhiko merasakan kehadiran Ayahnya langsung mengalihkan pangannya lalu tersenyum.

"Ada apa Tou-sama?"Tanya Hiko saat melihat raut wajah Hagaromo

"Sayang, Tou-sama ingin memberi tugas untuk mu dan hanya kau yang dapat melakukannya"Kata Hagaromo sedih

"Lalu kenapa Tou-sama harus sedih?"Tanya Hiko heran

"Whaaa karena Tou-sama tidak ingin jauh dengan mu"Tangis Hagaromo

Hiko hanya bisa Sweetdrop akan kelebayan Ayahnya itu.

"Tou-sama walau Hika pergi jauh tetapi Hika akan selalu ada di dalam hati Tou-sama" Kata Hika lembut

"Whaaa kau memang putri terbaikku"Tangis Hagaromo haru sambil memeluk Natsuhiko

' _Dasar baka Tou-sama, kan putri hanya satu yaitu aku, Baka_ 'Batin Hiko setengah sweetdrop

"Jadi tugas apa yang Tou-sama berikan? "Tanya Hiko saat pelukan Hagaromo lepas

"Tou-sama ingin kau kebumi dan merubah beberapa takdir yang buruk"Jawab Hagaromo "Dan kau harus terlahir lagi dan ada dua pilihan"Kata Hagaromo

"Apa itu? "Tanya Hiko

"Menjadi Uchiha atau Namikaze dan Uzumaki " Jawab Hagaromo

"Berikan Hiko waktu"Kata Hiko

"Baik Tou-sama tunggu 1 minggu"Kata Hagaromo "Dan lebih baik sekarang kau tidur ini sudah larut malam, kau tidak ingin kedua Nii-sama mu OOC kan"Perintah Hagaromo

Hiko tertawa lalu pamit kekamarnya, Dikamar Hiko tidak langsung tidur melainkan Dia sedang memikirkan akibat dan keuntungan lahir di keluarga Uchiha atau Namikaza-Uzumaki. Dia tau seperti apa ketiga klan tersebut dan Dia juga dapat melihat masa dapan dan masa lalu kedua Klan tersebut.

Terlalu banya berfikir membuat Hiko terlelap dalam tidurnya, Indra yang sedari tadi belum tidur karena adik perempuannya belum tidur melihat menggunakan Sharinggan apa adiknya sudah tidur atau belum.

Indra tau Hiko sulit mentukan pilihan apa lagi harus Dia yang turun langsung, dulu Indra dan Ashura juga pernah ditugaskan dibumi tapi itu bukan wujud fisiknya tapi hanya chakra mereka saja dan sedangkan adik perempuan mereka harus fisik dan seluruhnya yang harus turun kebumi.

"Apa Hiko sudah tidur?"Tanya Ashura yang matanya setengah terbuka dan berbaring diatas ranjangnya

"Hn, baru saja"Jawab Indra dan menonaktifkan Sharinggannya lalu menyusul Ashura tidur.

Ashura dan Indra tidur disatu kamar namun beda ranjang karena dikamar itu ada 2 ranjang yang saling berhadapan.

.

.

.

Keluarga Otsutsuki sedang berkumpul dekat segel yang mengurung Kaguya. Ini sudah seminggu berlalu.

"Jadi kau sudah memutuskan Hiko?"Tanya Hagaromo

' _Bila aku memilih Uchiha maka akan ada yang iri dan dendam padaku, bila Namikaze-Uzumaki maka aku akan menyelamatkan satu orang dari bahaya dan aku yang menjadi sasaran bahaya itu, pilihan yang sulit. Tapi -_ ' Batin Naruto berpikir

"Ya Hiko telah memutuskan, Hiko memilih keluarga xxxxxxxxx" Jawab Hiko penuh keyakinan dan perlahan tubuhnya berubah menjadi cahaya dan menghilang.

Mereka yang disana tersenyum saat mendengar pilihan Hiko.

"Semoga kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu Hiko" Doa mereka

.

.

.

-Goa, 23.55 , 9 Oktober xxxx-

Didalam Goa dekat tak jauh dari Konoha, seorang wanita berambut merah sedang melakukan proses melahirkan yang dibantu oleh istri Hokage ketiga.

"Oek oek oek"Suara tangis bayi terdengar

"Kushina masih ada satu lagi"Kata Istri Hokage ketiga (Gami lupa siapa namanya)

Kushina pun mencoba mendorong Bayinya dan Minato menahan Kyuubi agar tidak keluar, sedangkan ditempat Kyuubi Hiko mencoba agar Kyuubi tidak mengamuk bila nanti ada seseorang yang akan mengeluarkannya secara paksa serta mengendalikannya.

-00.00, 10 Oktober xxxx-

"Oek oek oek"

Selang 5 menit bayi kedua lahir dengan jenis kelamin perempuan, dengan rambut kuning cerah dan bermata biru serta kulit putih.

Boom

Sebuah ledakan membuat Minato kehilang konsentrasi menekan chakra Kyuubi, Kyuubi pun perlahan keluar dan muncul seorang Pria mengunakan topeng berbentuk spiral lalu memasukan Kyuubi sebelum terlebih dahulu Kyuubi di genjutsunya.

Dan Terjadi penyerangan Kyuubi kekonoha dan Untung Kyuubi dan segera disegel didalam tubuh Menma bayi laki-laki Minato dan Kushina, karena mereka baru tau kalau bayi perempuan mereka yaitu Naruto hanya memiliki sedikit chakra dan itu sebabnya Kyuubi tidak dapat di segel pada Naruto.

-5 tahun kemudian-

Seorang anak perempuan usia 5 tahun bersembunyi di hutan kemantian dengan luka diberbagai tubuhnya. Naruto adalah nama anak perempuan itu, sedikit merintih saat luka di tubuhnya disembuhkan oleh Goudama yang berpedar hijau

"Nanti juga akan sembuh, lebih baik kalian kembali sebelum ada yang lihat"Kata Naruto pelan

Goudama itu pun segera menuju ketempat yang vital ditubuh Naruto, mereka lah yang melindungi Naruto dari siksaan para penduduk.

"Huf lebih baik aku pulang"Gumam Naruto

Naruto berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju rumah keluarganya dibumi ini, walau mereka tak pernah menganggap Naruto ada karena Naruto hanya memiliki sedikit chakra itu menurut mereka dan yang sebenarnya Naruto menekan chakranya sampai bawah titik nol, itu pun masih terasa walau sedikit. (Jadi dapat disimpulkan kalau chakra Naruto atau Natsuhiko sangat besar sampai masih keluar walau sudah ditekan sampai dibawah titik nol sekalipun).

-Rumah Namikaze-

Naruko kakak dari Naruto dan Menma yang berusia 10 tahun sedang menanti Naruto yang belum pulang padahal hari hampir malam, Naruko menyayangi adik perempuannya itu apa adanya.

Clek

Suara pintu dibuka membuat Naruko menatap kepintu rumah yang telah terbuka dan disana Naruko melihat Naruto dengan baju yang ronbek serta noda bekas darah.

"Astaga Naru-chan apa yang terjadi?"Tanya Naruko panik sambil memegang kedua bahu Naruto

"Onee-sama Naru baik-baik saja"Jawab Naruto jujur, memangkan Dia baik-baik saja.

Naruko menatap tak percaya dengan jawaban Naruto tapi melihat kondisi adiknya yang dikatakan tidak baik itu, Naruko pun menyerah dan membimbing Naruto kekamarnya.

Naruto tersenyum didalam hatinya dan Dia sepertinya bersyukur telah memilih pilihan ini kalau tidak Naruko lah yang akan menerima perlakuan penduduk yang tak baik itu.

"Lebih baik Onee-sama keruang makan, Kaa-sama dan Tou-sama pasti telah menunggu Onee-sama"Kata Naruto

"Baiklah, kau istirahatlah dulu nanti Onee-sama akan bawakan makan malam mu"Kata Naruko dan langsung menuju ruang makan

Naruto menatap kepergi Naruko dengan tatapan lembut, lalu Naruto melangkah menuju jendela kamarnya dan duduk di jendela sampil menatap bulan.

"Ne baru 5 tahun aku disini dan sudah merindukan kalian, semoga kalian tidak membuat rusuh disana"Gumam Naruto sambil membayangkan tingkah kedua kakaknya yang sering bertarung sampai rumah mereka hancur atau Toneri yang menciptakan jutsu baru yang membuat bulan bertambah kawahnya.

.

.

.

-1 tahun kemudian, Shi no Mori-

Sebuah mansion berdiri dengan gagah dan indah tengah-tengah hutan kematian, siapa yang tinggal disana? tentu pemeran utama kita Uzumaki Naruto atau Ootsutsuki Natsuhiko.

Naruto baru diusir 1 bulan yang lalu, namun itu bukan lah sesuatu yanh membuatnya terpuruk dan jatuh. Malah ini suatu kesempatan dimana Dia dapat berlatih dan menyusun rencana untuk merubah beberapa hal.

" **Hiko err maksud ku Naru** "Panggil Kurama

"Apa? "Tanya Naruto yang menyiram bunga yang segaja ditanam didepan Mansionnya

" **Apa kau akan masuk keakademi?** "Tanya Kurama

"Tentu, aku akan meminta Hiruzen-Jiji untuk mendaftarkan ku"Jawab Naruto masih menyiram bunganya

" **Lalu apa kau tetap menekan kekuatanmu?** "Tanya Kurama yang sudah tidur-tiduran di bahu Naruto

"Saat ini ya, kalau aku mengunakan kekuatan penuh makan bumi kan hancur, ini saja di bawah titik nol masih cukup menghancurkan sebuah desa"Jawab Naruto acuh

" **Hmm, aku tidak ingin kau dianggap remeh oleh mereka** "Kata Kurama pelan

"Kau mengkhawatirkan ku Kurama ~" Goda Naruto

" **Grr** "Geram Kurama

"Hahaha, kau tenang saja aku akan menujukan kekuatan ku pada mereka yang aku percaya walau hanya 1% tapi itu sudah cukup bagi ku"Kata Naruto menenangkan Kurama

Kurama hanya mengeram kecil karena Dia sudah terlelap, Naruto tersenyum geli dan mengusap kepala Kurama lembut. Kurama yang masih setengah sadar mengeram senang dengan usapan Naruto dikepalanya.

Naruto memindahkan Kurama dipangkuannya dan Naruti duduk diatas rerumputan hijau sambil menatap ke langit.

"Ulangtahunku dua hari lagi"Gumam Naruto pelan

Biasanya saat Dia ulang tahun makan keluarganga yang dibulan akan mengirimkan hadiah yang beragam, Naruto tau keluarganya selalu mengawasinya dari atas sana apalagi Dia sangat tau sifat kedua kakaknya itu yang siscom.

-Di kamar lama Naruto di kediaman Namikaze-

sejak Naruto diusir Naruko sering menyendiri dikamar Naruto, entah kenapa walau Naruto sudah pergi kamarnya selalu hangat dan nyama itu juga membuat Naruko betah dikamar Naruto dan seringkali Dia tidur di kamar Naruto.

Semua beban yang ada pada Naruko rasanya hilang saat memasuki kamar Naruto, seperti pemilik kamar itu yang dapat membuatnya tenang dan menghilangkan semua beban yang mengganggunya.

Namun Dia tidak tau dimana sekarang adik perempuannya itu tinggal, sudah kesemua tempat di Konoha Dia kelilingi namun belum juga Dia menemukan keberadaan adiknya itu, Dia sangat mengkhawatirkan adiknya itu.

Naruko juga sudah meminta bantuan dari Hiruzen-Jiji untuk membantunya mencari Naruto namun belum ada hasilnya karena mereka tak tau kalau tempat yang Naruto tinggali dipasang Kekkai yang sangat kuat dan berlapis serta genjutsu yang kuat membuat siapa pun dan apa pun yang mendekati tempat itu akan terjebak didunia genjutsu selama 5 hari waktu diluar dan waktu didalam genjutsu sama dengan 5 tahun.

"Dimana kau Naru-chan"Bisik Naruko lirih sambil menatap foto adiknya yang sedang tersenyum.

Naruko dapat melihat sebuah tato di kening adiknya itu, Dia awalnya heran dengan tato itu namun kelamaan Dia sudah terbiasa seperti tato itu adalah ciri khas dari Naruto walau waktu masih usia dibawah 5 tahun tato itu belum ada (Penjelasan: Kekuatan Naruto kembali saat usia 5 tahun jadi tato bulan dan matahari pun muncul saat usianya 5 tahun)

.

.

.

-Kantor Hokage-

Naruto berada dikantor Hokage karena Dia ingin bertemu dengan Hiruzen dan untung dikantor Hokage hanya ada Hiruzen.

"Kemana saja kamu Naru-chan? kau tau Jiji dan Onee-sama mu mencarimu kemana-mana"Tanya Hiruzen tidak menutupi kecemasannya

"Gomen Jiji, Naru tinggal ditempat yang aman jadi Jiji dan Onee-sama tidak perlu mencemaskan Naru dan Naru kesini ingin Jiji mendaftarkan Naru keakadeni ninja"Jawab Naruto serta pintanya ke Hiruzen

"Kalau itu Jiji juga akan memasukan mu ke akademi ninja tanpa kau pinta, jadi mulai besok kau sudah masuk akademi "Kata Hiruzen lembut

"Benarkah? Arigato Jiji"Kata Naruto senang dan tak lupa memeluk Hiruzen lalu pamit pergi menyiapkan perlengkapannya untuk masuk akademi ninja besok

"Oh ya Jiji"Panggil Naruto sebelum pergi dari kantor Hokage

"Ya?"Tanya Hiruzen heran

"Titip salam Naru untuk Onee-sama ne"Kata Naruto sebelum menghilang dari pintu (pintu tertutup)

"Tentu Naru-chan"Balas Hiruzen walau tak didengar oleh Naruto "Aku heran kenapa Minato membuang anak yang sopan dan cantik seperti Naruto, walau Dia memiliki sedikit chakra itu bukan berarti Dia lemah, dasar Baka Minato suatu saat kau pasti akan menyesal dengan semua yang telah kau lakukan ini Minato"Gumam Hiruzen sambil merutuki kebodohan Minato

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen Fic No 1 agak sedikit Gami rubah, jadi disini Naruto adalah anak dari Hagaromo dan Gami minta tolong siapa diantara Ashura dan Indra yang adik dan kakaknya?

Ket karakter

Nama: Uzumaki Naruto (Ootsutsuki Natsuhiko)

Umur : chapter ini 6 tahun dan Umur aslinya belum diketahui

Ciri-ciri : Rambut kuning cerah sepinggang(dalam wujud Naruto) rambut putih sepinggang( Dalam wujud Natsuhiko), Kulit putih, Mata biru lembut (Naruto), Mata dalam wujud Natsuhiko sering berganti dari Sharinggan, Rinnegan dan Byakugan, tato bulan dan matahari dikeningnya.

Nama: Namikaze Naruto

Umur: 11 tahun

Ciri-ciri: Rambut pirang sebahu sering diikat ekor kuda, bermata ruby, berkulit tan.

Nama: Namikaze Menma

Umur: 6 tahun

Ciri-ciri: Rambut merah jabrik, bermata biru laut, kulit tan.

Hanya itu saat ini, mungkin di chapter yang lainya akan bertambah .

Semoga Minna suka dengan fic gami yang gaje ini, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ne ^_^

Sampai bertemu dichapter berikutnya (^_^)/


	2. Chapter 2

Sedikit keterangan soal Naruto, kenapa Naruto memiliki telinga rubah tidak tanduk? itu karena Ibu Naruto adalah seorang Kitsune, Naruto berbeda Ibu dengan Ashura dan Indra yang merupakan anak dari hubungan Incest antara Hagaromo dan Kaguya. Namun kedua kakak beradik itu sangat menyayangi Naruto walau mereka beda ibu, Ibu Naruto memiliki rambut Kuning cerah dan itu sebabnya saat turun kebumi rambutnya kening cerah bukan putih seperti dibulan namun saat Naruto dalam Mode Natsuhikonya maka rambutnya akan berubah menjadi putih kembali.

Naruto memiliki Sharinggan, Rinnegan, Byakugan yang berasal dari Hagaromo dan sebuah mata yang masih rahasiakan yang didapat dari ibu kandung Naruto.

Baiklah sampai disini dulu penjelasannya, Selamat membaca~

 **Hime dari Ootsutsuki**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : (masih rahasia)

Rated : T(M kalau ada kata-kata yang kasar )

Genre : Romantis, Family, sedik humor

Warning : Semi-AU, femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, bahasanya sesuka Author, gaje, tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya jadi mohon maklumi dan juga jutsu-jutsunya kebanyakkan karangan Author sendiri.

Ket:

"Blabla"Bicara langsung

' _Blabla_ 'Inner

" **Blabla** "Monster/lainnya

' _ **Blabla**_ 'Inner monster

/blabla/Telepati

" _Blabla_ "Jutsu atau jurus

-Blabla- lokasi/Waktu

 _Blabla_ Flasback/ingatan

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

-Akademi Ninja, 08.00-

Seorang Gadis kecil usia 6 tahun berambut kuning cerah selutut yang dI bagian belakang rambut diikat tinggi dengan pita merah, poni rambutnya menutupi kening dan alis matanya, mata birunya menatap semua yang ada dikelas itu, memakai kimono putih dengan pita merah di lengan, bahu, kerah dan pinggang, pada bagian bahu dan lengan terputus dibagian luar dan krah pendek serta rok putih kembang diatas lutut dengan tepian berwarna merah serta sepatu ninja standar warna hitam dengan tumitnya sedikit tinggi, A.K.A Uzumaki Naruto (Ootsutsuki Natsuhiko).

Semua anak-anak dikelas itu tidak ada yang bersuara karena terlalu terpesona akan penampilan Naruto, Di kelas itu juga ada Menma dan Dia tidak tau kalau ternyata adik kembarnya begitu cantik dan imouto, perasaan seorang kakak yang ingin melindungi adiknya tiba-tiba merasuki hatinya ( Dichapter 1 ada kami tulis kalau Ashura dan Indra juga ditugaskan kebumi namun hanya chakra? dan di Menma lah terdapat chakta Ashura, jadi secara tak sadar sifat Ashura yang menyayangi Natsuhiko alias Naruto itu masuk kedalam diri Menma), Disana juga ada Uchiha Sasuke yang menatap Naruto dengan OOC nya.

Iruka yang melihat tingkah muridnya yang diam itu hanya mengelengkan kepalanya tak percaya lalu menatap Naruto juga menatapnya, itu membuat Iruka tersenyum.

"Jadi silahkan perkenalkan dirimu !"Perintah Iruka

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya lalu menatap lurus kedepan.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, usia 6 tahun kesukaan ku Kurama, Ramen, membaca gulungan jutsu, berlatih, Kenjutsu dan banya lagi, ketidak sukaanku dendam, pembohong, makanan laut, dan orang yang menghina keluarga ku, impianku kembali secepatnya kesana"Kata Naruto lembut

Semua yang disana terdiam dengan kalimat terakhir Naruto itu, sedangkan didalam perut Menma tepatnya Kyuubi terkejut mendengar ada yang mengetahui nama aslinya.

' _ **Tapi rasanya aku mengenal chakra bocah itu walau chakranya ditekan sampai titik nol, tapi siapa?**_ 'Batin Kyuubi atau Kurama

"Baiklah Uzumaki-san, kau boleh duduk disamping Hyuuga Hinata, dan Hinata angkat tanganmu"Perintah Iruka

Hinata mengangkat tangannya dengan ekspresi malunya.

"Ha'i Sensei, tapi panggil Naruto atau Naru saja"Kata Naruto lalu berjalan menuju Hinata

Iruka tersenyum lalu memulai pembelajaran hari ini, banya yang tidak memperhatikan penjelasan Iruka, mereka malah bermain, makan, tidur dan banya lagi.

Naruto mendengarkan penjelasan Iruka dengan baik dan sesekali mencatatnya di buku kecil yang Dia bawa, namun saat penjelasan Iruka mengenai berdirinya Konoha membuat Naruto mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya Naru? "Tanya Iruka lembut

"Tadi Iruka-sensei bilang kalau Senju Hashirama dan Uchiha Madara adalah teman dan mereka yang membangun Konoha ini, lalu kenapa Uchiha Madara pergi dari Konoha? "Tanya Naruto

Iruka tercenggang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto terkesan dewasa itu.

"Menurut Shinobi yang hidup pada masa itu, Uchiha Madara ingin menghancurkan Konoha dan Senju Hashirama pun berhasil membunuh Uchiha Madara"Jawab Iruka-sensei

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya

"Tapi Iruka-sensei, tidak baik bagi kita untuk berpendapat sembarangan kalau hanya melihat dan mendengar saja, kita juga harus tau seperti apa Uchiha Madara yang sebenarnya dan yang mengetahui Uchiha Madara yang sebenarnya adalah Senju Hashirama sendiri"Kata Naruto mengungkapkan apa yang ada dibenaknya

' _Apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar, tapi penjelasan dari Hashirama-sama tidak ada satu pun_ 'Batin Iruka

Sasuke mendengar itu berpikir dengan keras, Dia adalah seorang Uchiha maka Dia dapat dengan mudah untuk menyimpulkan semua itu.

' _Apa Uchiha Madara membenci desa yang di bangun? atau orang yang tinggal di desa ini?_ 'Batin Sasuke

Pelajaran hari itu pun berakhir dengan keheningan, dan jam kedua pun masuk yaitu jam praktek. Semua murid di kumpulkan dilapangan dan mereka diminta melempar Shuriken kepapan target.

"Uzumaki Naruto"Panggil Sensei

Nama Naruto dipanggil dibagian terakhir, Naruto maju kedepan lalu mengambil Shuriken dari tangan Sensei itu.

' _Shurikennya tumpul dan itu tidak akan seimbang, apa yang ingin dilakukan Sensei ini? lebih baik aku mencampurkan Goudama untuk menutupi Shuriken ini_ 'Batin Naruto

Dengan perlahan salah satu Goudama keluar dari lengan baju Naruto dan menempel pada 10 Shuriken ditangannya tanpa ada yang tau, merasa sudah sempurna Naruto menatap papan target lalu melempar Shurikennya.

Syaat

Syaat

Syaat

Syaat

Syaat

Syaat

Syaat

Syaat

Syaat

Syaat

Kesepuluh Shuriken itu mengenai papan target namun ada yang tidak tepat sasaran tapi bagi yang tau maka Shuriken itu mengenai titik vital di dalam tubuh.

Sensei itu terkejut padahal Dia sudah memberikan Shuriken yang tumpul namun Naruto masih dapat mengenai sasaran.

"K-kau boleh kembali"Kata Sensei itu yang masih terkejut

Naruto mengangkay bahunya dan tangannya memberi kode pada Goudamanya untuk kembali, dan Goudama itu pun masuk kembali kelengan baju Naruto tanpa ada yang melihat karena kecepatan Goudama itu.

"N-Naru-chan K-kau H-hebat"Kata Hinata gagap dengan rona merah dipipinya

"Hinata-chan juga hebat kok"Kata Naruto lembut

Hinata malu karena dipuji memaikan jari-jari tangan nya, Naruto melihat itu tersenyum.

Menma melihat kemampuan adik kembarnya dalam mengunakan Shuriken agak sedikit iri karena Dia tidak sehebat adiknya itu namun tertanam dihatinya kalau Dia harus lebih kuat dari Naruto agar dapat melindungi Naruto.

Sasuke melihat itu juga memiliki tekat lebih kuat untuk berlatih lagi, masa Dia kalah dengan seseorang yang dianggap aib Hokage oleh penduduk desa karena sedikit memiliki Chakra.

.

.

.

-Rumah Namikaze-

Menma yang baru pulang dari akademi ninja segera menuju kamarnya lalu berhenti saat melihat Naruko kakaknya keluar dari kamar Naruto dulu sebelum Dia diusir.

"Nee-sama kenapa keluar dari kamar Naruto? "Tanya Menma heran

"Ah Menma, tidak Nee-sama hanya merindukan Naruto"Jawab Naruko lembut "Sudah Nee-sama mau ketempat tim Nee-sama dulu"Kata Naruko

Menma menatap Naruko yang menjauh lalu masuk kekamar Naruto, kamar Naruto tidak terlalu besar dan luas hanya ada kasur, meja belajar, lemari baju dan tidak ada debu sedikit pun.

' _Mungkin Naruko-nee yang membersihkan_ 'Batin Menma

Di meja belajar ada foto Naruto dan Naruko saat mereka masih usia 5 tahun, didalam foto itu Naruto terlihat begitu bahagia dan Naruko juga. Dan Menma baru ingat kalau Dia tidak ada foto satupun yang bersama dengan Naruto.

"Semoga aja saat lulus genin aku setim dengan Naruto maka kami ada dalam satu foto"Gumam Menma

Naruko bersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya, Dia mendengar apa yang digumamkan oleh Menma. Tadi Dia ingin mengambil sesuatu di kamar Naruto yang tak segaja ditinggalkannya tapi diurungkan karena melihat Menma didalam kamar Naruto dan disana lah Dia mendengar gumaman Menma.

"Menma sudah sadar, lalu kapan Kalian sadar"Gumam Naruko lirih

-Shi no Mori-

Naruto sedang berjalan dihutan dengan membawa beberapa belanjaannya dikedua tangan kecilnya, menyusuri hutan untuk menuju ke Mansionnya dimana Kurama telah menunggunya.

Goudama Naruto aktif melindungi Naruto dari hewan buas yang ada di hutan ini, saat sudah sampai di depan Mansionnya yang ditutupu Kekkai, Goudama itu pun segera masuk kelengan Naruto.

Naruto dengan santai terus berjalan menembus Kekkai yang Dia buat itu, Kurama langsung menyambut kedatangan Naruto.

" **Kenapa lama?** " Tanya Kurama yang membantu Naruto membawa belanjaannya dengan cara digigit

"Gomen, tadi sedikit ada masalah saat belanja, ini pun Ayame-nee yang beliin"Jawab Naruto menjelaskan "Kau sudah makan? "Tanya Naruto

" **Belum, hanya sarapan tadi saja, dan ini sudah siang dan waktunya makan siang** "Jawab Kurama memelas

Naruto tersenyum

"Kalau begitu ayo letakan belanjaan itu di dapur dan aku akan membuatkan mu makan siang yang spesial"Kata Naruto riang

" **Benarkah? kalau begitu biar aku yang bawa semua kedalam biar cepat** "Kata Kurama senang dan merubah wujudnya sebesar Beruang.

Naruto meletakan belanjaan nya dipunggung Kurama dan mengikuti Kurama dari belakang, Naruto tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Kurama yang ajaib itu.

-Dapur-

Kurama sudah mengecil seukuran kucing dewasa dan menatap Naruto yang sedang memasak dengan lincah itu.

" **Naru-chan bukan kah besok ulang tahun mu?** " Pernyataan Kurama

Naruto menatap Kurama lalu tersenyum

"Ya, dan itu juga sebab nya tadi aku telat"Kata Naruto

" **Penduduk itu menganiayamu lagi? dasar bodoh** "Kata Kurama

"Sudahlah Kurama, ini makan"Kata Naruto sambil meletakan sepiring daging sapi dan potongan apel segar

" **Wah ini pasti enak** "Kata Kurama lalu memakan makanannya

Naruto duduk didepan Kurama, Dia tadi sudah makan ramen ditempat Ayame jadi masih kenyang.

"Apa kita mengadakan pesta juga Kurama? "Tanya Naruto

" **Boleh juga ya walau hanya kita berdua** "Jawab Kurama setuju " **Lalu kau akan pergi kefestival nanti malam?** "Tanya Kurama

"Ya, tapi hanya dari Monumen Hokage saja"Jawab Naruto

" **Boleh aku ikut, aku ingin melihat kembang api** "Kata Kurama penuh harap

"Tentu Ku-chan"kata Naruto dengan nada mengoda

" **Grrr** "Geram Kurama takira suka

Naruto tertawa dan segera mencuci piring bekas makan Kurama dan Kurama sendiri sedang memakan apel yang disediakan Naruto untuknya.

" **Aku penasaran apa yang akan diberikan mereka untuk hadiah ulang tahun mu kali in** i"Kata Kurama saat Naruto selesai mencuci piring

"Entahlah, yang palingan hadiah mereka saling melengkapi"Kata Naruto mengingat hadiah yang diberikan keluarganya selama Dia dibumi

" **Dasar tak tau keinginan wanita, tapi mereka tau mode juga ya** "Kata Kurama sedikit memuji para Ootsutsuki itu

Naruto tersenyun geli menginggat itu, lalu pamit kekamar dulu untuk mandi. Kurama menunggu Naruto selesai mandi dengan guling-gulingan di karpet bulu berwarna putih diruang keluarga.

Naruto didepan pintu ruang keluarga sweetdrop melihat tingkah Kurama itu, melangkah menghampiri Kurama yang sudah berhenti kegiatan anehnya saat merasakan kehadiran Naruto.

" **Sudah selesai?** "Tanya Kurama tak penting

"Seperti yang kau lihat, dan apa yang kau lakukan tadi Kurama? "Jawab dan Tanya Naruto yang masih sweetdrop

" **Apa? aku hanya bosan jadi seperti itulah** "Jawab Kurama malu ketahuan tingkah konyolnya

.

.

.

-Di bulan-

Para Ootsutsuki sedang berdiskusi hadiah apa yang akan mereka berikan untuk Naruto, wajah mereka terlihat begitu serius.

"Bagaiman dengan Kimono? Hiko kan suka dengan kimono apa lagi warna putih"Usul Ashura

"Tahun kemaren sudah "Kata Indra datar

"Kalau kimono merah? "Tanya Toneri

"Kita coba saja"Kata Hagaromo

Mereka pun sepakat memberikan Naruto kimono berwarna merah dengan semua aksesoris dan lainnya.

"Tapi apa sempat? "Tanya Ashura

"Sebelum dicoba siapa tau"Jawab Indra

"Ayo semuanya kita pergi"Kata Hamura yang sudah selesai menbuat lubang dimensi untuk mereka turun kebumi dan mencari hadiah untuk Naruto

"Jangan lupa pakai Henge"Kata Hagaromo

"Ha'i"

Mereka pun mengunakan henge agar tidak membuat gempar bumi, satu persatu dari mereka memasuki lubang dimensi dan meninggalkan bulan yang sunyi itu.

.

.

.

-20.30, festival dan perayaan ulang tahun Menma-

Para penduduk dan Ninja berkumpul di lapangan besar didepan kantor Hokage untuk merayakan ulang tahun Menma, jauh dari tempat mereka Naruto duduk ditemani Kurama diatas monumen Hokage.

" **Ternyata banya yang datang juga ya** "Kata Kurama

"Ya begitulah mereka hanya mencari muka didepan keluarga Hokage saja namun saat dibelakang mereka mengatai keluarga Hokage"Kata Naruto sedih dengan sifat para penduduk itu

Kurama tidak berkomentar apa pun karena Dia tau maksud dari perkataan Naruto, suasana hening melingkupi mereka.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah kaki mendekat membuat Naruto dan Kurama tersadar lalu menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung.

/ **Mereka Root Naru, hati-hati dengan mereka karena mereka tidak memiliki perasaan** /Kata Kurama memperingati Naruto melalui telepati

Hei tidak mungkinkan seekor rubah kecil bisa berbicara? itu malah akan membuat repot saja.

/Arigato Kurama lebiha baik kau sembunyi, biar aku yang urus mereka bida gawat kalau mereka mengetahui identitas aslimu/ Kata Naruto melalui telepati juga

Kurama pun segera mencari tempat bersembunyi, Naruto menatap 5 orang Anbu Root yang memakai topeng polos itu dengan tajam.

"Apa mau kalian?"Tanya Naruto

"Membunuh mu"Jawab Mereka

"Habisi bocah itu"Perintah seseorang yang dipekirakan adalah ketua dari mereka

Mereka melakukan segel tangan bersamaan.

"Elemen Api: Peluru api"

"Elemen Api: Burung api"

"Elemen Angin: Pisau angin"

"Elemen Tanah: Peluru tanah"

Keempat jutsu itu mengarah kearah Naruto yang masih santai tapi mereka tak sadar kalau Goudama Naruto telah keluar dan mulai melindungi Naruto dengan membuat kubah setengah lingkaran.

Booom

Ledakan besar terjadi, Mereka yang sedang merayakan Ulang tahun Menma menatap kearah Monumen Hokage tempat dimana asal ledakan itu.

"NARUTO"Teriak Naruko panik karena Dia tau kalau sedari tadi Naruto ada disana

Menma terkejut mendengar teriakan kakaknya lalu menyusul kakaknya yang menuju ledakan.

Semua yang disana juga berbodong-bondong melihat apa yang terjadi.

-Tempat ledakan-

Asap begitu tebal hasil dari ledakan jutsu tadi, kelima Root itu bersiap-siap untuk pergi karena menurut mereka Naruto telah mati, namun saat mereka akan pergi sesuatu yang dingin melilit kaki mereka.

"APA ini"Teriak Mereka panik saat melihat benda hitam seperti besi melilit kaki mereka

Asap itu menghilang dan terlihat Naruto dalam Mode Natsuhiko dengan mata Sharinggan yang sudah EMS.

Deg

Tiba-tiba perasaan mereka tidak enak saat melihat itu, apa lagi mata Naruto memancarkan teror yang sangat kuat.

"Kalian tau? aku sangat malas berurusan dengan kalian semua"Kata Naruto dingin "Namun kali ini aku akan memberi kalian kesempatan untuk hidup tapi kalian tidak boleh melihatkan wajah kalian di depan ku lagi"Kata Naruto penuh peringatan "Pergi laha sekarang juga"Perintah Naruto

Goudama itu pun melepaskan lilitannya lalu tanpa membuang waktu mereka pergi tapi masih ada yang terlilit dan orang itu panik.

"Dan sampaikan ketemanmu itu jangan sampai yang lain mengetahui soal ini atau tidak"Kata Naruto mengantung sambil mengubah Goudamanya menjadi ribuan tombak yang siap menghujam tubuhnya.

Glup

"Ha'i"Kata Anbu Root itu takut lalu segera pergi saat Goudama telah melepaskan kakinya

"Huff, tempat ini hancur berantakan"Gerutu Naruto yang sudah kembali ke Mode Narutonya

" **Kau salah sendiri** "Kata Kurama " **Lebih baik kita pergi, banya yang menuju kesin** i"Kata Kurama sambil melompat kekepala Naruto

Naruto tak merespon namun Dia masuk kelubang dimensi yang telah Dia buat.

Tidak berapa lama Naruto dan Kurama memasuki lubang dimensi, mereka yang mendengar ledakan itu telah sampai dan terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi disana, sebuah kawah yang besar dan beberapa lubang tak jau dari kawah itu juga api-api dari Jutsu yang belum menghilang, pohon-pohon disekitarnya tersayat karena jutsu elemen angin.

"Siapa yang bertarung disini?"Tanya Minato heran

Poff

Muncul Anbu bertopeng kucing depan Minato sambil berlutut hormat.

"Lapor Hokage-sama saya melihat Anbu Root menyerang Naruto dan lalu mereka pergi "Lapor Anbu Neko itu

"Lalu dimana Naruto?"Tanya Naruko panik

"Saya tidak tau"Jawab Anbu Neko itu

Sepertinya saat Naruto berubah menjadi Mode Natsuhiko Dia telah memasang Genjutsu agar tidak melihat apa yang terjadi.

Minato hanya diam tak ada kekhawatiran dari raut wajahnya begitu juga Kushina, dan para penduduk serta Ninja yang tidak menyukai Naruto bersorak didalam hati mereka.

"Ne, ada apa ini? "

Mereka melihat kesumber suara disana Naruto berdiri dengan keadaan rapi dan baik-baik saja dengan gula kapas ditangannya dan tak lupa Kurama dalam ukuran Kucing berada di kepalanya yang sesekali memakan gula kapas yang ada ditangan Naruto.

"Naru kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya Naruko khawatir dan menghampiri Naruto yang menatapnya polos

"Onee-sama kenapa? Naru baik-baik saja, kenapa sih? tadi Naru sedang ada di salah satu stan gula kapas dan mendengar ledakan disini, apa yang terjadi Onee-sama? "Tanya Naruto Innocent

"Tadi ada ledakan karena jutsu dan kata Anbu Neko para Root menyerang mu"Jawab Naruko

"Eh? kok Naru? padahal dari tadi Naru ada dibawah "Kata Naruto terkejut

/ **Ternyata ekspresi polos dan tak berdosamu sangat bermanfaat juga ne Naru** /Kata Kurama melalui telepati

Naruto hanya tersenyum

/Kalau tidak seperti ini maka semuanya akan berantakan/

Satu persatu dari mereka meninggalkan tempat itu dan Naruko di tarik pulang oleh Minato dan tak lupa menatap Naruto penuh kebencian.

"Merepotkan"Gerutu Naruto saat sudah tidak ada siapapun

Oh ya terakhir pergi tadi adalah Hiruzen yang memeriksa kalau Naruto baik-baik saja sebelum pamit pulang dulu.

" **Kau seperti salah satu Klan Nara, Naru** "Kata Kurama

"Biarin, oh jam berapa sekarang? "Tanya Naruto

" **Sepertinya sudah tengah malam, lebih baik kita kembali ke Mansion siapa tau hadiah dari mereka telah ada disana** "Jawab Kurama

"Kau benar, aku juga sudah ngantuk Kurama"Balas Naruto

Mereka menghilang dengan lubang dimensi lagi karena sudah terlalu lelah khususnya Naruto, hei sekarang ini Dia masih dalam wujud seorang anak usia tahun yang butuh tidur tepat waktu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 2 selesai~

Disini belum terlalu banyak konflik Namun di chapt berikutnya Gami akan ambil usia Naruto cs yang sudah 9 tahun.

Arigato atas saran dan bantuannya untuk chapt Gami yang satu ini.

Gami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin dan soal Typo, Gami kurang dalam bahasa indonesia jadi maklumi aja ya.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak agar tidak tersesat, hahaha

Sampai bertemu dichapter selanjutnya (^_^)/


	3. Chapter 3

**Hime dari Ootsutsuki**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : (masih rahasia)

Rated : T(M kalau ada kata-kata yang kasar )

Genre : Romantis, Family, sedik humor

Warning : Semi-AU, femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, bahasanya sesuka Author, gaje, tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya jadi mohon maklumi dan juga jutsu-jutsunya kebanyakkan karangan Author sendiri.

Ket:

"Blabla"Bicara langsung

' _Blabla_ 'Inner

" **Blabla** "Monster/lainnya

' _ **Blabla**_ 'Inner monster

/blabla/Telepati

" _Blabla_ "Jutsu atau jurus

-Blabla- lokasi/Waktu

 _Blabla_ Flasback/ingatan

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

-3 Tahun kemudian, Mansion Naruto-

Naruto dan Kurama saling menatap tajam satu sama lainnya, terlihat aura persaingan antara kedua makhluk yang berbeda itu.

" **Grrr** "Geram Kurama

"Ini MILIK ku Kurama"Kata Naruto dengan menekankan kata Milik

" **Grrr tidak MILIK ku** "Kata Kurama tidak mau kalah

"Jangan salah kan aku bila aku menyakitimu Kurama"Kata Naruto bersiap-siap

" **Ap-agghh** "

Sret

Dhuk

Belum selesai Kurama mengatakan pertanyaannya, Dia sudah terlebih dahulu dilempar oleh Naruto keluar dari ruang makan.

Hap

"Nyaamm enak"Kata Naruto riang

" **Grr kenapa kau makan? itu milik ku** "Kata Kurama marah

"Hei kau sudah makan lebih banya malah kau makan juga porsi ku dan ini milik ku dasar serakah"Balas Naruto tajam

" **Daging panggangku** "Lirih Kurama

Naruto acuh dan membereskan piring bekas makan mereka, oh ternyata kedua makhluk itu sedang merebutkan daging panggang yang menjadi Menu makan malam mereka.

"Kau itu Bijuu yang terkuat dan tak butuh makan untuk bertahan hidup tidak seperti ku"Kata Naruto yang sedang mencuci piring

" **Grr salahkan makanan buatanmu yang enak itu** "Respon Kurama malas, masih memikirkan daging panggang terakhir tadi

"Sudah, besok aku buat lagi yang lebih banya"Hibur Naruto saat melihat Kurama murung

" **Benarkah?** "Tanya Kurama senang dengan mata bulat rubahnya yang berseri-seri

"Pernahkah aku berbohong ne?"Tanya balik Naruto berdecak pinggang

Kurama menggeleng dan meloncat kekepala Naruto sambil memeluk kepala Naruto senang.

"Sudah, Ayo tidur"Kata Naruto lembut

" **Ha'i** "

Mereka pun pergi menuju kamar Naruto dan segera tidur walau masih jam 7 malam.

(Kurama adalah bagian dari Kyuubi yang tersegel pada Menma, Kurama sama dengan Kyuubi mereka memiliki Yin dan Yang. Kurama dan Kyuubi di bagi dua karena waktu masih kecil Naruto sangat menyukai rubah dab jadilah Kurama dan Kyuubi, namun kedua sosok bijuu itu berbeda satu sama lainnya. Kurama berbulu merah sedangkan Kyuubi Orange, kekuatan mereka sama tapi bila Kurama dan Kyuubi disatu maka kekuatan mereka setara dengan Juubi)

Naruto masih belum tidur dan Dia menatap kearah bulan sambil tersenyum penuh rindu, Kurama sudah tertidur diatad kasur Naruto.

"Beberapa tahun lagi"Gumam Naruto

Tugasnya dibumi sudah ditentukan batas waktunya dan bila batas waktunya telah tiba maka Naruto dan Kurama akan kembali kebulan.

-9.00-

Seorang anak usia 9 tahun berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju akademi ninja, Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ugh kenapa pakai telat bangun segala sih"Gerutu Naruto sepanjang jalan menuju akademi

Salahkan matanya kenapa tidak mau terpejam sampai jam 1 malam kemaren dan inilah yang terjadi dengannya, telat bangun dan berangkat akademi.

Naruto dengan hati-hati mengitip kedalam kelasnya diman Iruka-sensei sedang menjelaskam sesuatu, membuat sebuah rencana agar tidak ketahuan Iruka-sensei dan yang lainnya.

 _'Pakai itu saja_ 'Batin Naruto senang

"Lubang Dimensi"Gumam Naruto

Muncul sebuah lubang didepan Naruto dan lubang itu tersambung dengan salah satu meja dipojok kelas, dengan cepat Naruto masuk dan duduk dimeja itu dan lubang dimensi telah menghilang.

Satu orang anak melihat itu, Dia adalah Sasuke.

"- jadi ada yang ingin bertanya?"Tanya Iruka-sensei setelah selesai menjelaskan

"Ne, Sensei bagaimana cara melempar kunai tepat sasaran bila targetnya bergerak"Tanya Naruto

Semuanya menatap kearah Naruto

"Sejak kapan Dia disana?"

Itulah yang disuarakan seisi kelas

"Kenapa? sedari tadi aku duduk disini kok, benarkan Uchiha-san"Kata Naruto sambil mengode Sasuke yang tau cara Dia muncul

"Hn"Gumam Sasuke

Naruto tersenyum senang akan bantuan dari Sasuke, Iruka menatap tak percaya namun tetap menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto mencatat jawaban dari Iruka-sensei dibuku catatannya, sesekali Dia berpikir menyesuaikan dengan yang Dia ketahui.

-13.00-

Anak-anak keluar dari Akademi dengan senang dan penuh canda, Naruto berjalan dengan santai sambil memainkan pita dipergelangan tangannya.

"Hari ini pertemuan rahasia mereka, aku harus siap-siap, apa Kurama juga ikut ya? "Gumam Naruto pelan seperti bisikan

Malam ini adalah hari pertemuan rahasia klan Uchiha dan Naruto harus menggagalkan rencana mereka mengenai kudeta terhadap Konoha.

Sebelum kembali ke Mansion, Naruto terlebih dahulu kepasar untuk membeli daging tak lupa memakai henge agar tidak merepotkan.

Saat Naruto selesai bebelanja hari sudah sore dan Naruto melihat Uchiha Itachi bersama dengan Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke seperti mengajak Itachi berlatih namun Itachi menyentil dahi Sasuke sambil bilang 'lain kali'.

Mata biru lembutnya menatap Itachi penuh selidik dan lalu pergi dari tempat itu sebelum Itachi mengetahui keberadaanya disana.

Setelah Naruto pergi Itachi menatap ketempat Naruto berdiri tadi.

' _Aku merasakan seseorang disana, tapi kemana orang itu? aku tak merasakannya lagi_ 'Batin Itachi

"Aniki? "Panggil Sasuke heran

"Eh? ya, ayo kita pulang"Kata Itachi sedikit terkejut

Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkan tingkah Itachi, lalu menyusul kakaknya sudah pergi duluan.

-Mansion Uzumaki-

Seekor rubah merah bermata merah juga berjalan mondar-mandir teras depan rumah, Naruto yang baru memasuki Kekkai melihat tingkah unik Kurama hanya bisa sweetdrop.

"Kurama kau kenapa? "Tanya Naruto heran

Kurama mendengar suara Naruto berhenti mondar-mandir, lalu menghampiri Naruto.

" **Kau dari mana? kenapa lama?** "Tanya Kurama cepat

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menatap Kurama lembut.

"Tadi aku belanja dulu, bukankah aku sudah janji akan membuat daging panggang yang banya malam ini dan saat aku kembali, aku melihat Itachi dan Sasuke di danau dekat komplek Uchiha" Jelas Naruto

" **Grr, cepat masuk lalu mandi** "Kata Kurama kesal

"Hehehe Kurama kau memang perhatian"Tawa Naruto sambil memeluk Kurama senang

" **Grr lepaskan aku Gaki** "Teriak Kurama sesak

"Eh? gomen"Sesal Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukannya "Oh ya apa nanti kau ikut Kurama? "Tanya Naruto

Kurama mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

" **Sepertinya tidak, aku lebih baik tidur saja dari pada melakukan hal sepertinya merepotkan itu** "Jawab Kurama malas

"Dasar pemalas kau"Kata Naruto

" **Biarin** "Balas Kurama acuh

Naruto tersenyum geli, Dia tau Kurama itu malas berurusan dengan hal yang merepotkan tapi kalau hal yang merepotkan itu mengamcam keselamatan Naruto maka Kurama lah yang pertama akan bertindak.

.

.

.

-Komplek Uchiha,21.00-

Seorang Gadis sedang berjalan dibalik bayangan rumah dan pohon dengan pakaian serba hitam namun mode bajunya sama dengan baju sehari-harinya namun warnanya saja yang berbeda.

Matanya sudah bukan biru lembut lagi namun EMS, berbentuk bunga salju (itu loh bentuk salju yang ada di kartun dan anime).

"Sepertinya mereka telah berkumpul"Gumam Naruto saat tak melihat siapa pun disekitarnya "Eh? kenapa Sasuke ada luar? astaga Dia mengikuti Anikinya"Kata Naruto terkejut

3 rumah dari Naruto ada Sasuke yang sedang mengikuti Itachi dengan diam-diam.

Pluk

Sebuah tangan memegang bahu Sasuke dan Sasuke membolakan matanya terkejut dan takut.

"Kau kenapa Uchiha-san? "Tanya sebuah suara yang sangat Dia kenali

Dengan patah-patah Sasuke melihat kebelakangnya untuk memastikan dan tada ternyata benar itu Naruto, mengusap dadanya karena lega.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau disini?"Tanya Sasuke heran

"Oh, ada sedikit urusan disini, mungkin ada kaitannya Anikimu berubah akhir-akhir ini, kau mau ikut"Jawab dan tawar Naruto

"Ya"Balas Sasuke

"Kalau begitu ikuti aku"Perintah Naruto

"Hn"

Sasuke mengikuti Naruto yang berbeda jalan dengan Itachi namun tujuannya sama, Sasuke sedikit heran kenapa mereka berhenti di kuil?

"Para Uchiha ada didalam sana, mereka sedang membahas sesuatu"Jelas Naruto

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kita masuk kedalam?"Tanya Sasuke

"Itu gampang"Jawab Naruto

memejamkan mata sejenak lalu membukanya mata Naruto telah berubah EMS kembali sebelum menemui Sasuke, Naruto sudah mengembalikan matanya menjadi normal.

Menatap kearah kuil dengan teliti dan mencari ruang kosong yang tidak akan terlihat oleh orang yang didalam. Sekitar 5 menit Naruto menemukan tempat yang aman.

"Aku sudah menemukan tempat yang aman"Kata Naruto menatap Sasuke

"Lalu bagaiman cara kita masuk kedalam?"Tanya Sasuke

Naruto tersenyum

"Kau ingat cara aku masuk kelas pagi tadi? "Tanya balik Naruto

"Jadi mengunakan itu? apa namanya?"Tanya Sasuke

"Lubang dimensi tapi kalau itu akan membuat chakramu rusak jadi ku akan mengubakan robekan dimensi, ya walau caranya kerjanya sama namun chakramu tidak akan rusak akibatnya"Jelas Naruto

"Baiklah"Kata Sasuke yakin

Naruto pun mengumamkan sebuah kata dan muncul sebuah robekan didepan Sasuke entah dari mana, Sasuke menatap Naruto meminta izin.

"Masuklah, tapi jangan berisik"Kata Naruto

Sasuke pun masuk dan robekan dimensi itupun menghilang.

"Giliran ku"Gumam Naruto

-Ruang rahasia kuil, tempat pertemuan-

Shingg

Muncul sebuah lubang didepan mereka yang sedang rapat, semua yang disana bersediaga dan mengaktifkan Sharinggan masing-masing.

Muncullah Naruto tak lupa dengan matanya yang sudah dalam bentuk EMS, para Uchiha disana terkejut saat melihat mata itu karena mereka belum pernah melihat seseorang memiliki EMS apalagi seindah punya Naruto.

"Siapa kau? dan kenapa kau memiliki Sharinggan dan juga kenapa kau bisa masuk kesini?"Tanya pemimpin Uchiha a.k.a Fugaku

"Apa kalian tidak tau aku? sang aib yang dibuang oleh Hokage"Jawab Naruto

Mereka yang disana terkejut

"Lalu apa tujuanmu kesini? apa Hokage yang menyuruhmu?"Tanya salah seorang Uchiha

"Bukan, aku kesini atas keinginanku sendiri "Jawab Naruto "Aku hanya ingin menghentikan rencana yang telah kalian buat"

"APA? siapa kau eh"

Naruto hanya tersenyum

"Kalian tau, bila kalian melakukan Kudeta itu maka Klan ini akan dibantai oleh orang dalam klan ini sendiri dan membuat seseorang anak yang tak tau apa apa hidup didalam dendam akan pembantai klan itu dan ironisnya yang membatai klan adalah kakak yang sangat dikaguminya dan disayanginya"Kata Naruto menatap para Uchiha didepannya

"Omong kosong"Bentak mereka

Naruto hanya diam, lalu mengeluarkan Goudama dari lengannya dan Goudama itu melebar dan terlihat seperti layar hitam.

Deg

Mereka yang disana terdiam dan terkejut kenapa? karena disana mereka melihat pembataian Klan oleh salah satu anggota klan karena setia akan Konoha, menyisakan sang adik yang masih polos dan hidup dengan dendam yang Dia simpan, merubah sosok sang adik menjadi pembunub berdarah dingin dan juga sang adik dengan tak pandang bulu melukai sahabatnya karena menginginkan kekuatan yang lebih.

Lalu mereka melihat dua orang pria, mereka adalah Senju Hashirama dan Uchiha Madara. Mereka terlihat berlatih bersama juga bermain, Madara membangkitkan MS nya saat rasa cintanya kepada adiknya dan diman adiknya meninggal karena perang. Madara bertarung dengan Hashirama 'Desa ini tidak bisa bertahan lama bila penduduk dan shinobinya hanya melihat seseorang dari luar saja, akan banya yang terluka, aku akan pergi dari desa ini dan mencari perdamaian yang abadi' kata Madara saat menatap Hashirama dari seberang air terjun 'Kalau pergi mereka akan mencap mu sebagai penghianat, kembaliah'…'Semua telah berakhir Hashirama'.

Deg

Semua yang disana terkejut dengan itu semua terutama Sasuke yang mengintip dari tempat yang rahasia, Naruto menatap mereka datar lalu menghilangkan goudamanya kembali.

"Apa kalian akan melanjutkan rencana yang telah kalian buat, kudeta? "Tanya Naruto

"Entahlah "Jawab ketua klan

"Pikirkan lah ini baik-baik"Kata Naruto sebelum hilang ditelan lubang dimensi

"Bagaimana ini? kalau kita lanjutkan maka klan Uchiha akan musnah dan menyisakan seorang anak Uchiha yang hidup dengan dendam, apa ini yang kita ingin kan?"Tanya Fugaku setelah Naruto menghilang

Ditempat yang tersembunyi, Naruto menatap Sasuke yang ada di dapannya.

"Kau sudah mendengar semuanya kan?"Pernyataan Naruto berbisik

"Hn"

"Sekarang kita kembali sebelum mereka sadar akan keberadaan kita disini terutama kamu"Kata Naruto bersiap membuat robekan dimensi untuk Sasuke yang langsung akan membawanya ke rumah sang Uchiha itu

"Apa anak laki-laki yang hidup dengan dendam itu aku?"Tanya Sasuke sebelum memasuki robekan dimensi

"Walau gambarnya aku samarkan kau pasti tau "Jawab Naruto tidak sesuai dengan pertanyaan Sasuke

"Ya itu aku dan yang membantai klan Uchiha adalah Aniki ku"Kata Sasuke lirih sebelum menghilang didalam robekan dimensi

Naruto hanya menatap diam robekan dimensi yang perlahan menghilang itu.

"Satu tugas ku selesai"Gumam Naruto sebelum menghilang

-Mansion Naruto, 12.00-

Kurama sedang menunggu Naruto yang sedang melakukan tugas pertamanya dibumi walau bisa disebut tugas kedua Naruto dibumi.

Shingg

Kurama melihat kesumber suara dan Dia melihat Naruto berdiri disana dengan mata yang sayup karena mengantuk dan tak lupa Dia menguap.

"Kau belum tidur Kurama? aku ngantuk sekali mau tidur dulu dan besok akan aku ceritakan"Kata Naruto sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya

" **Aku sudah susah payah menunggunya dan sekarang Dia meninggalku sendirian disini? Grrr bocah sialan** "Gerutu dan upatan Kurama yang kesal

Naruto yang menjadi objek kekesalan Kurama telah menjelajahi dunia mimpi, terlihat diwajahnya yang terlihat senang seperti bermimpi indah.

-Kamar Sasuke-

Sasuke merenungkan apa yang telah terjadi dan Dia lihat selama di kuil tadi, Dia masih terkejut dan masih sedikit shok karena kejadian tadi.

"Apa aku akan menjadi seperti itu? karena hal sepele seperti itu "Gumam Sasuke pelan "Berarti aku benar-benar bodoh"Sambung Sasuke merutiki kebodohan dan kepolosannya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yeyy chapter 3 hime dari Ootsutsuki sudah selesai, Gomen kalau masih banya Typonya.

Kalau fic yang lain akan Gami lanjutkan minggu depan soalnya kakak Gami akan menikah jadi repotnya kebagian Gami deh.

Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya ^_^


	4. pemberitahuan

PEMBERITAHUAN

Fic Album coklat bergaris biru, akan di sambung dengan fic yang baru dan fic itu akan menceritakan kehidupan Sasuke cs dan Menma setelah Naruto pergi.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hime dari Ootsutsuki**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : (masih rahasia)

Rated : T(M kalau ada kata-kata yang kasar )

Genre : Romantis, Family, sedik humor

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, bahasanya sesuka Author, gaje, tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya jadi mohon maklumi dan juga jutsu-jutsunya kebanyakkan karangan Author sendiri.

Ket:

"Blabla"Bicara langsung

 _'Blabla_ 'Inner

" **Blabla** "Monster/lainnya

 _ **'Blabla**_ 'Inner monster

/ **bla** bla/Telepati

" _Blabla_ "Jutsu atau jurus

-Blabla- lokasi/Waktu

 _Blabla_ Flasback/ingatan.

 **Peringatan keras**

Bagi yang tidak suka Femnaru atau sebagai macamnya lebih baik keluar dari Fic ini dan perlu di ingat ini bukan BXB atau Gay mengerti!

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

-09.00-

Pagi ini merupakan hari yang cerah dan itu terbukti dengan terlihatnya para penduduk dan ninja beraktivitas dengan semangat, pemeran utama kita hari ini juga terlihat bahagia karena telah berhasil menyelesaikan salah satu misinya.

"Hari ini aku melakukan apa ya? ah lebih baik makan ramen aja kebetulan aku belum sarapan gara-gara Kurama yang cerewetnya kumat lagi" Gumam Naruto

Naruto terus berjalan menuju kedai ramen langganannya itu, tak jauh di belakang Naruto, Fugaku berjalan dengan penuh wibawanya khas Uchiha.

"Bukan kah itu Naruto? " Gumam Fugaku

Merasa sudah pasti dengan penglihatannya Fugaku menghampiri Naruto yang akan memasuki kedai ramen.

"Naruto "Kata Fugaku sedikit ragu

Naruto yang dipanggil menoleh dan melihat Fugaku tak jauh darinya lalu berhenti dan menunggu Fugaku berada didepannya.

"Ya ada apa ne?" Tanya Naruto innocet

"Kebetulan bertemu disini, Aku dan keluargaku mengundangmu untuk makan malam rumah kami, apa kau bisa? " Jawab dan tanya Fugaku

Naruto meletakan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya memegang dagunya seperti berfikir lalu menganggukkan kepala tanda bisa. Fugaku mau tak mau tersenyum mendengar respons dari Naruto.

"Kalau begitu datang lah jam 6 malam ini "Kata Fugaku sambil berlalu

Naruto menatap kepergian Fugaku dengan senyuman yang manis lalu melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki kadai ramen.

"Ayame-Nee satu porsi ramen miso ukuran jumbo "Pesan Naruto saat memasuki kedai ramen

"Ha'i"Respon Ayame

Naruto mengambil duduk lalu menunggu Ayame membawakan ramen nya

"Ayame-Nee ramen miso ukuran jumbo tiga porsi "Teriakan seseorang Sedikit cempreng

Naruto melihat kesumber teriakan dan Dia melihat Menma memasuki kedai dengan senyuman lima jarinya

"Ah Menma-Sama tunggu sebentar, ini pesananmu Naru-Chan " Respon Ayame sambil meletakkan pesanan Naruto

Naruto tersenyum lalu mengucapkan terimakasih, Menma mengambil duduk disamping Naruto sambil sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Naruto dari sudut matanya.

"Ini pesanan Anda Menma-Sama"Kata Ayame membuat Menma terbangun dari melamunnya

"Arigato"

Menma memakan ramen pertamanya dengan lahap sambil mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto

"Ayame-Nee apa besok Naru bisa minta tolong beliin daging lagi? "Tanya Naruto yang hampir menghabiskan ramen nya

"Boleh, seperti biasakan?"Jawab Ayame lembut

"Ya"Respon Naruto

/ **Jangan lupa dagingnya yang banyak sebagai ganti untuk malam ini karena kau akan makan di kediaman Uchiha itu** /

Oh ternyata sedari tadi Naruto sedang bertelepati'ria' dengan Kurama

/Okey Kurama/

"Ayame-Nee uangnya diatas meja"Teriak Naruto pada Ayame

"Ya"

Menma menatap Naruto yang sudah keluar dari kedai ramen dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan

' _Kapan aku bisa berbicara denganmu Naru_ ' Batin Menma sendu

.

.

.

-Kediaman Uchiha Fugaku keluarga-

Fugaku pulang sambil membawa kabar gembira untuk keluarganya dan saat Fugaku memberitahukan bahwa Naruto akan ikut makan malam bersama mereka, dengan semangat dan senang Mikoto membuat makan malam dengan menu yang spesial.

"Otou-Sama ada apa ini? Okaa-Sama sepertinya begitu senang"Tanya Itachi

"Naruto akan ikut makan malam bersama kita malam ini"Jawab Fugaku

"Benarkah? wah sepertinya aku juga harus siap-siap dulu"Kata Itachi sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya

Tak jauh dari mereka Sasuke mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, entah kenapa Dia tersenyum tulus.

"Sasuke bisa bantu Okaa-Sama"Teriak Mikoto dari dapur

Sasuke terkejut dari lamunanya lalu membalas teriakan dari Okaa-Samanya itu, Dan hari itu para Uchiha begitu sibuk dengan membuat makan malam yang istimewa dan spesial untuk tamu penting mereka.

.

.

.

-Kediaman Hokage-

Kushina sedang melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari nya yaitu membersihkan rumah, saat Dia membersihkan lantai atas Dia melihat pintu yang berada paling disudut. Entah apa yang membawanya ingin membuka pintu kamar itu, dengan hati-hati Kushina membuka pintu itu.

Deg

Tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi tenang dan nyaman saat pintu kamar itu dibuka, mata rubynya menatap kamar yang kecil namun rapi dan bersih itu dengan cermat. Dia melihat sebuah foto yang dibingkai oleh bingkai kayu, didalam foto itu ada Naruto dan Naruko saat itu Naruto masih usia 5 tahun.

Tes

tes

tes

Air mata Kushina pun jatuh tanpa dapat di bendung, sekarang Dia sadar akan kesalahan yang Dia dan suaminya lakukan pada anak bungsunya yang hanya memiliki sedikit chakra yang membuatnya terabaikan.

"Hiks Naru hika maafkan Kaa-San mu ini" Tangisan Kushina yang menyesali apa yang telah Dia lakukan

Dengan memeluk foto satu-satunya Naruto, Kushina tertidur dengan lelap dan damai diatas kasur kecil yang ada dikamar itu. Diluar kamar Naruko melihat semuanya Dia senang akhirnya Ibunya sadar akan kesalahan yang telah Dia lakukan.

"Arigato Kami-Sama"Gumam Naruko penuh syukur

Sekitar 2 jam kemudian Kushina terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, saat melihat jam yang hampir menunjukkan jam makan siang membuat Kushina segera bangun dan menuju kedapur untuk membuat makan siang tak lupa menutup kamar Naruto (dulu) dengan pelan.

"Kaa-Sama sudah bangun? padahal makan sianhanya belum selesai Ruko buat" Kata Naruko yang sedang memasak

"Ruko-Chan kau bisa memasak? wah pasti enak, boleh Kaa-Sama bantu? "Tawar Kushina serta memuji putri pertamanya itu

"Tentu Kaa-Sama boleh membantu"Respon Naruko senang

Mereka pun memasak bersama, Naruko begitu senang karena selama ini Dia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan Kaa-Samanya karena Kaa-Sama selalu fokus pada Menma adik laki-laki nya itu yang disebut-sebut sebagai anak dalam lamaran.

Menma yang baru kembali dari pengintaiannya terhadap Naruto menjadi heran saat melihat Kaa-Sama dan Nee-Sama nya menjadi dekat dan akrab seperti itu, sebuah senyuman yang tulus tercipta diwajah nya.

Tak ingin mengganggu kedua ibu dan anak itu, Menma segera beranjak pergi dari sana dengan hati-hati agar tidak ketahuan dan membuat suasana menjadi tidak baik akan kehadirannya.

Naruko yang memiliki sensor yang baik merasakan Chakra Menma walau ditekan sampai titik terbawah, menatap arah sumberchakra dan ternyata Menma sudah tidak ada disamakan lagi.

 _'Kemana Dia? '_ Batinnya

.

.

.

-Mansion Naruto -

Kurama sedang melakukan konsentrasi dan menyeimbangkan Yin dan Yang miliknya, dengan cara ini Kurama dapat berkomunikasi dengan para Ootsutsuki yang ada dibilang.

/ **Hime sehat-sehat saja dan juga salah satu misinya telah selesai dengan baik, mungkin pada waktunya semuanya telah selesai** / Kata Kurama

/Tidak ada yang berbuat jahat pada Hiko kan? / Tanya Indra penuh keposesifan (dasar siscom)

/ **Para penduduk yang tak tau apa-apa seringkali bila ada kesempatan memukuli Hime dengan alasan tak masuk akal** / Jawab Kurama

/Beruntung mereka karena Aku tidak disana / Kata Indra marah

/ **Sudahlah yang terpenting Hime baik-baik saja** / Kata Kurama mencoba menenangkan Indra yang siscomnya sudah kambuh lagi

/Kurama Aku serahkan Hiko padamu /Kata Indra serius

/ **Tanpa kau mintapun akan Aku lakukan** / Balas Kurama sambil memutuskan telepati mereka

Kurama membuka matanya dan menatap kesekitarnya mencari keberadaan Naruto.

" **Dia belum pulang** " Gumam Kurama

Orang yang dicari sekarang sedang berlatih di lembah akhir diatasi patung Madara, dapat dilihat Naruto sedang melakukan pengumpulan energi alam alias Senjutsu. Bila dilihat tidak ada perubahan yang berarti pada diri Naruto namun bila orang itu memiliki mata dewa alias Rinnegan maka Dia akan melihat Naruto dalam mode Natsuhiko.

Perlahan mata Biru Naruto terbuka dan menatap luruh kepatung Hashirama dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Lokasinya tidak jauh dari sini, mungkin lusa Aku akan kesabaran agar salah satu misiku selesai" Gumaman Naruto

Melihat jatah langit yang ternyata hari sudah siang

"Astaga Kiamat belum makan sedari pagi tadi"Teriak Naruto dan melupakan fakta bahwa Kurama tidak membutuhkan makanan

Dengan menggunakan lubang dimensi Naruto kembali ke mansion nya untung tidak ada orang lain disamakan kalau ada akan berabe jadinya.

.

.

.

-Skip Time-

Malam pun tiba dan Naruto sedang berjalan menuju kompleks perumahan Uchiha untuk menuju rumah Fugaku untung Naruto tau dimana rumah Fugaku agar tidak bertanya-tanya lagi kepada para Uchiha yang ditemuinya dijalan.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Tunggu sebentar" Suara sautan dari dalam rumah yang bergaya tradisional itu

Clek

"Ad- ah Naru-Chan ayo masuk"Kata Mikoto lembut penuh kasih seorang ibu

"Ha'i Uchiha-San"Respon Naruto

"Tidak panggil Baa-San saja" Ralat Mikoto

"Ha'i Baa-San" Ulang Naruto

Mikoto tersenyum senang lalu membimbing Naruto menuju ruang makan, disana sudah duduk dengan rapi Fugaku, Sasuke dan Itachi. Saat itu Onyx dan sapphire bertemu dan mereka terhipnotis dengan mata masing-masing.

"Selamat datang dirumah Kami Naruto "Sambut Itachi yang tidak dapat disembunyikan nada bahagianya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu duduk didepan Sasuke yang masih menatapnya tanpa berkedip sedikit pun, Mikoto dan Fugaku yang melihat itu saling pandang dan tersenyum penuh arti.

Mereka pun memulai makan malamnya dengan keheningan, 30 menit kemudian makan malam selesai dan Mereka pindah duduk keruang keluarga.

"Naruto bolehkah Saya bertanya?" Tanya Fugaku pelan dan hati-hati

"Ya? "Tanya balik Naruto sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dengan ekspresi polos

 _'Kawaiii'_ Batin Mereka bersamaan

"Ekhm " Dehem Fugaku "Ini soal kejadian kemaren malam, apa itu semua nyata? " Tanya Fugaku meminta kepastian

"Oh kejadian kemarin malam itu? itu semua nyata kalau tidak percaya silakan lakukan rencana kalian itu!"Jawab Naruto Innoce

"Lalu siapa kau sebenarnya?"Tanya Fugaku

"Uzumaki Naruto sang aib dari keluarga Hokage"Jawab Naruto polos

"Maksudku bukan itu, kenapa kau bisa memiliki Sharinggan dan itu pun sudah masuk tahap akhir dari Sharinggan? "Tanya Fugaku penasaran

Naruto mendengar pertanyaan itu tersenyum lembut penuh dengan rahasia

"Suatu saat kalian akan tau dan saat itu tiba mungkin kalian tidak akan mengenaliku lagi"Jawab Naruto sambil menerawang

Mereka yang disana sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Naruto walau mereka seorang Uchiha sekalipun, Sasuke yang ada ditempat itu juga menatap Naruto penuh selidik.

Tak terasa waktu berjalan dengan cepat dan sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, Naruto pun pamit untuk pulang karena tidak ingin membuat Kurama menjadi siscom juga.

Sebenarnya Itachi sudah menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan Naruto namun Naruto menolak dengan halus dan disinilah sekarang Naruto berhadapan dengan 5 orang Anbu root.

"Apa mau kalian? "Tanya Naruto dengan suara yang dibuat bergetar

"Tuan Kami mengingatkan kau mati dan bersiaplah"Jawab Mereka

 _'Lawan tidak ya?'_ Batin Naruto

" _Elemen api: Peluru api_ "

" _Elemen angin: Peluru angin_ "

Kedua jutsu dengan skala yang berbeda itu menuju kearah Naruto yang mereka kira tidak bisa melawan, Naruto melihat kedua Jutsu itu segera mengerakan Goudamanya untuk melindunginya dari kedua Jutsu itu.

Boom

Ledakan terjadi akibat benturan dari Goudama dan Jutsu Anbu root namun kelima Anbu itu tidak tau yang mereka pikirkan kalau ledakan itu terjadi akibat jutsu mereka mengenai Naruto.

Naruto yang ada didalam Goudama merasakan Chakra yang mendekat menuju jatah mereka dengan cepat Naruto menghilangkan Goudamanya dan membuat beberapa luka buatan ditubuhnya, para Anbu Root itu juga merasakan seseorang mendekat segera pergi saat memastikan kalau Naruto luka parah walau belum mati.

"Astaga apa yang terjadi disini? NARUTO " Pekik Iruka yang kebetulan lewat dan mendengar ledakan

Iruka berlari menuju jatah Naruto dan segera membawanya menuju rumah sakit karena kondisi Naruto begitu parah(menurutnya), di rumah sakit Naruto segera ditangani oleh para dokter.

Kurama yang ada di Mansion merasakan firasat buruk, sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Himenya dan itu membuatnya tidak tenang.

" **Hime apa yang terjadi denganmu?** "Gumam Kurama cemas

-Rumah Sakit -

Naruto telah dipindahkan dikamar rawat setelah diobati luka-luka ditubuhnya oleh dokter, Iruka duduk dengan setia disamping Naruto sambil menatap sendu pada Naruto.

Iruka sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai adiknya sendiri, Dia juga sering melihat Naruko kakak dari Naruto memperhatikan Naruto dari jauh. Iruka sangat tau kalau Naruko ingin sekali dekat dengan adiknya namun Dia juga tidak ingin membahayakan Naruto karena kedekatan Mereka yang pasti tidak disukai oleh Minato.

.

.

.

-Akademi ninja -

Iruka memasuki kelas nya dengan sedikit murung dan sedih, para muridnya menatap heran karena tidak biasanya Sensei mereka satu ini murung seperti ini.

"Ohayo Minna"Sapa Iruka tak bersemangat

"Ohayo Sensei "Balas Mereka

"Sebelum kita memulai pembelajaran hari ini Sensei ingin memberitahukan kalian kalau salah satu teman kalian masuk rumah sakit karena suatu kecelakaan"Kata Iruka sedih

"Siapa Sensei?"Tanya Salira mewakili murid yang lainnya

"Uzumaki Naruto "Jawab Iruka

Deg

Dua orang yang disamakan merasakan waktu berhenti saat Iruka menyebutkan nama Naruto.

 _'Tidak mungkin'_ Batin mereka tak percaya

Dan seharian itu juga tidak ada satupun pelajaran yang masuk kekepala mereka karena pikiran mereka hanya tertuju kepada orang yang mereka sayangi.

-Rumah sakit, kamar rawat Naruto-

Naruto membuka matanya setelah Iruka pergi dari kamar rawatnya, menatap keluar jendela dan terlihat langit biru yang penuh dengan awan.

Shingg

Muncul robekan dimensi tak jauh dari Naruto dan muncullah Kurama dengan wajah rubah tak karuan.

"Kurama? kau tidak tidur? wajah mulai berantakan sekali"Kata Naruto kasihan karena Dia tau kalau ini semua karena ulahnya

" **Kau membuatku khawatir, hampir saja Aku mengamuk di desa ini untuk mencarimu** " Kata Kurama yang dalam Ukuran Kucing dewasa sekarang sedang duduk di ranjang rawat Naruto

"Gomen membuatmu khawatir "Sesal Naruto sambil mengusap bulu-bulu lembut Kurama

Kurama mendengkur halus tanda Dia akan mulai tertidur, semalaman Dia tidak tidur karena mengkhawatirkan Naruto walau itu tak perlu sih karena Naruto itu kan abadi.

Naruto mengusap dengan lembut bulu-bulu Kurama yang lembut serta hangat itu, bibir Naruto bergerak seperti membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Kurama tertidur dengan wajah damainya.

.

.

.

-Bulan-

Keadaan bulan tidak karuan, banyak kawah yang tercipta akibat jutsu dari Indra dan Ashura yang melampiaskan kemarahan mereka kepada Anbuq Root yang berani-beraninya menyakiti adik perempuan yang mereka sayangi.

"Indra, Ashura cukup, lihat bulan menjadi hancur karena kalian dan lampiaskan kemarahan kalian dengan hal yang bermanfaat tidak dengan menghancurkan bulan"Tegur Hagaromo kepada kedua anaknya itu

Indra dan Ashura menatap satu sama lainnya dan sweetdrop saat melihat apa yang ada dibelakang Hagaromo.

 _'Bermanfaat bermanfaat tapi tidak seperti itu juga kan? '_ Batin mereka

Mau tau apa yang ada dibelakang Hagaromo? eng ing eng Jemuran, kalian tidak salah baca ya jemuran ternyata Hagaromo mencuci baju miliknya serta keluarganya yang lain dan masalahnya bukan itu tapi baju yang dicuci Hagaromo tidak ada dalam keadaan utuh.

"Sepertinya kita harus kebumi dan membeli baju baru"Gumam Hamura tak jauh dari mereka dengan Toneri yang sedang menghitung kerugian dari apa yang dilakukan oleh Hagaromo

"Kalau seperti ini uang kita bisa berkurang terus"Kata Toneri lirih

Kenapa Dia bilang berkurang bukan habis? itu karena harta mereka berlimpah ruah dan tak akan pernah habis sebanyak apa pun yang mereka pakai.

"Oh ya apa kau sudah mengirimkan Hiko uang bulanannya? "Tanya Hamura pada anak satu-satunya itu

"Sudah Tou-Sama beberapa hari yang lalu" Jawab Toneri sambil mengingat saat Dia memberikan uang bulanan Naruto

Naruto selama ini diberi uang oleh keluarganya yang ada di bulan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan nya dibumi, walau sebenarnya Naruto memiliki uang dan harta pribadi namun ini sudah kebiasaan mereka.

.

.

.

-Tempat tersembunyi-

Makhluk yang berbentuk seperti tanaman venus dua warna hitam dan putih sedang berdiri dihadapkan seorang pria tua yang penuh keribut.

"Apa ada info baru Zetsu? "Tanya Pria tua itu datar

" **Ya Madara-Sama,** Obito telah bergabung dengan sebuah organisasi bernama Akatsuki"Jawab Zetsu hitam dan putih

"Awasi Dia Zetsu"Perintah Madara

"Ha'i Madara-Sama"

Zetsu pun menghilang dengan cara masuk kedalam tanah meninggalkan Madara.

Zetsu beberapa tahun ini merasakan kehadiran dari keponakan perempuan satu-satunya namun Dia tidak tau di mana Hiko atau Natsuhiko berada karena Dia tau Hiko sangat ahli dalam memanipulasi chakra miliknya agar tidak diketahui atau pun dideteksi oleh siapa pun dan apa pun.

" **Zetsu putih kau awasi Obito aku akan menemui 'mereka'dulu** " Perintah Zetsu hitam

"Oke dan titip salam buat Okaa-Sama"Respon Zetsu putih

Zetsu hitam hanya menganggukkan kepala lalu menghilang dengan lubang dimensi menuju suatu tempat. Zetsu putih yang melihat Zetsu juta yang sudah menghilang segera melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ketempat Obito.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen Gami Update lama dan membuat Minna kecewa dan juga chaptenya pendek (｡•́︿•̀｡)

Ini mungkin bagi Gami usah cepat namun Gami tidak tau pendapat Minna sekalian.

Kalau ada yang mau Review silakan review sini atau melalui PM atau BBM atau Line, Minta melalui PM Gami.

Line yang R32424 itu sudah tidak Gami pakai lagi karena HP nya rusak.

sampai bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya °.*\\( ˆoˆ )/*.°


	6. Chapter 5

**Hime dari Ootsutsuki**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : (masih rahasia)

Rated : T(M kalau ada kata-kata yang kasar )

Genre : Romantis, Family, sedik humor

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, bahasanya sesuka Author, gaje, tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya jadi mohon maklumi dan juga jutsu-jutsunya kebanyakkan karangan Author sendiri.

Ket:

"Blabla"Bicara langsung

 _'Blabla_ 'Inner

" **Blabla** "Monster/lainnya

 _ **'Blabla**_ 'Inner monster

/ _ **bla**_ _bla_ /Telepati

" _Blabla_ "Jutsu atau jurus

-Blabla- lokasi/Waktu

 _Blabla_ Flasback/ingatan.

 **Peringatan keras**

Bagi yang tidak suka Femnaru atau sebagai macamnya lebih baik keluar dari Fic ini dan perlu di ingat ini bukan BXB atau Gay mengerti!

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 5

-Kantor Hokage, 13.00-

Iruka hari ini begitu tak bersemangat karena penyemangatnya dalam mengajar sedang berbaring di rumah sakit, tapi Iruka memaksa dirinya untuk kekantor Hokage ingin memberi tahukan soal Naruto kepada Hokage ketiga yaitu Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Masuk"

Iruka pun membuka pintu didepannya lalu Dia dapat melihat Hiruzen, Minato dan Kushina ada didalam sana tak lupa dengan Uchiha Fugaku.

"Ada apa Iruka? "Tanya Hiruzen

"Saya ingin memberitahukan pada Anda kalau kemaren malam terjadi penyerangan terhadapat salah satu murid saya di akademi dan Dia sedang dirawat di rumah sakit sekarang dan kabarnya belum terlalu membaik"Jawab Iruka

"Siapa? "Tanya Hiruzen

"Naruto"Jawab Iruka

Deg

Deg

Deg

Deg

Empat jantung berdetak cepat mendengar Nama Naruto, tapi yang keempat bukan Minato melainkan Naruko yang berada di balik pintu yang masih tertutup itu.

"Siapa yang menyerang Naru-Chan? "Tanya Hiruzen marah

"Saya tidak tau, saat saya tiba dilokasi Naruto sudah dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri"Jawab Iruka menyesal

"Dia lemah pantas saja langsung kalah"Kata Minato tanpa kasihan

Kushina mendengar itu Shock dan hanya terdiam mematung tanpa berbuat apa-apa sedangkan Hiruzen dan Iruka menatap tak percaya pada Minato yang sama sekali tidak merasa kasihan atau pun iba atau khawatir pada anaknya.

 _'Kau bodoh Minato karena telah menyia-nyiakan Naruto'_ Batin Fugaku prihatin

.

.

.

-Rumah Sakit -

Sasuke pulang dari akademi mampir ke pasar untuk membeli buah dan bunga lalu segera menuju Rumah sakit untuk menyengguk Naruto yang sedang dirawat.

Setelah bertanya kepada salah satu suster Sasuke segera menuju kamar rawat Naruto dan saat tiba disana Sasuke mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Masuk saja"

Sasuke membuka pintu dan melihat Naruto sedang duduk dengan seekor rubah di pangkuannya.

"Aku kira kau belum bangun"Kata Sasuke datar

"Luka ku tak separah itu, apa itu untuk ku? "Tanya Naruto menunjuk apa yang di bawak Sasuke

"Hn"

Sasuke memberikan yang dibawa nya ke Naruto yang menerima dengan senang hati.

"Kurama bangunlah dulu"Kata Naruto sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Kurama

" **Egg** "Geraman halus dari Kurama yang sudah bangun

"Lebih baik kau kembali ke Mansion dan tidur lagi, kau terlihat masih mengantuk "Kata Naruto

Kurama hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu masuk ke robekan dimensi yang telah dibuat oleh Naruto.

"Aku baru tau kau memiliki seekor peliharaan terutama rubah "Kata Sasuke

Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Sasuke, mau jelasinnya bagaimana pada Sasuke malah tu anak nggak akan mengerti apa yang dibilang nya.

"Kau membuat Iruka-Sensei menjadi muram"Kata Sasuke

"Ya mau gimana lagi"Respon Naruto _'Bukan Iruka-Sensei saja yang muram dan marah tapi Mereka juga, entah jadi apa bulan saat ini'_ batin Naruto mengingat kesiscoman keluarganya itu

Clek

Pintu kamar rawat Naruto terbuka dengan pelan membuat kedua orang yang ada didalam menoleh ke arah pintu, disana sudah berdiri Naruko dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

Drap

Drap

Grep

Naruko berlari lalu memeluk Naruto dengan erat seperti tak ingin Naruto pergi, Naruto membalas pelukan Naruko sambil memberi kode mata ke Sasuke agar bisa membiarkannya berdua saja.

Sasuke mengerti kode itu segera keluar dengan pelan agar tidak membuat Naruko menyadari kehadirannya.

"Nee-Sama kira kau masih pingsan, syukur lah kau sudah sadar Naru-Chan "Kata Naruko senang

Naruto hanya merespon dengan senyuman

"Siapa yang menyerang mu? "Tanya Naruko serius

"Anbu bertopeng polos"Jawab Naruto terkesan polos

"Root "Gumam Naruko penuh benci dan dendam

Naruto yang mendengar nada bicara Naruko yang di penuhi kegelapan segera memegang tangan Naruko

"Naru tidak apa-apa Nee-Sama, Naru juga tidak dendam pada mereka kok"Kata Naruto

"Tapi Naru mereka telah membuat mu terluka"Kata Naruko tak terima

"Mereka hanya bawahan yang menerima perintah dari atasannya jadi mereka tak bersalah seutuhnya"Jelas Naruto

Naruko hanya terdiam namun menganggukkan kepala tanda mengalah, Naruto tersenyum senang lalu meminta Naruko untuk meninggalkan nya sendiri dengan alasan ingin tidur.

"Tadi bukannya dikamar rawat Naruto ada orang lain selain Naruto tadi?"Tanya Naruko di luar rumah Sakit sambil menatap jendela kamar rawat Naruto dari bawah"Sudahlah"Katapi Naruko menyerah

-Di dalam Kamar-

Naruto menatap Naruko yang pergi menjauh dari rumah sakit dari jendela kamarnya, matanya menerawang seperti melihat sesuatu.

"Aku bersyukur memilih terlahir menjadi anak dari Namikaze dan Uzumaki karena berkat itu aku menyelamatkan seseorang dari bahaya dan kegelapan"Gumam Naruto karena merasakan aura kegelapan dari Naruko beberapa saat yang lalu

.

.

.

-Skip Time, Akademi Ninja -

Sudah 1 minggu Naruto dirawat dirumah sakit dan sekarang Naruto dapat beraktifitas seperti biasanya namun kali ini Naruto berangkat ke akademi tidak sendirian karena Kurama ada di atas kepalanya dalam wujud rubah kecil sekurang kucing dewasa dengan satu ekor saja.

/ _Kenapa kau pakai ikut segala sih Kurama?_ /Tanya Naruto jengkel

/ _ **Hanya ingin mengawasi mu dan menjauhkan mu dari bahaya**_ /Jawab Kurama acuh

/ _Dasar_ /Gerutu Naruto

"Naru-Chan kau punya hewan Ninja juga? "Tanya Kiba antusias karena ada juga yang memiliki hewan Ninja sepertinya

Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil menoel kepala Kurama agar tu rubah bangun dari tidur ayamnya, Kurama yang terusik membuka matanya.

"Grr"Geram Kurama dengan suara normal tidak berat yang biasanya

"Wow"Kagum Kiba"Siapa namanya Naru-Chan? "Tanya Kiba

"Kurama"Jawab Naruto yakin

Akamaru sedari tadi hanya menundukkan kepala tanda takut dan hormat pada Kurama, Di dalam tubuh Menma Kyuubi mendengar dan melihat itu baru sadar dan terkejut.

 _ **'Jadi selama ini yang menjadi Naruto adalah Hoki-Hime, kenapa aku baru sadar cih ini pasti karena Hime dapat menyembunyikan chakranya dengan baik tanpa ketahuan oleh yang lain**_ 'Batin Kyuubi

"Semuanya duduk di tempat masing-masing "Teriak Iruka

Semua murid segera duduk ditempat masing-masing dan Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke dengan Kurama yang masih setia berada diatas kepalanya sambil tidur.

Iruka menjelaskan materi pelajaran hari ini dan Dia tidak heran ada seekor rubah di kepala Naruto karena sehari sebelum sekolah Iruka pernah melihat rubah itu mengunjungi Naruto dirumah sakit.

Teng

Teng

Teng

Bel pulang pun berbunyi para murid berhamburan keluar dari kelas, Iruka menggelengkan kepalanya melihat itu lalu irisnya menatap Naruto yang sedang berbicara serius dengan Sasuke.

"Metode latihanku sangat berat dan akan membuat mu putus asa"Kata Naruto serius

"Tidak masalah asal aku bisa kuat dan melindungi hal yang berharga dan berarti dalam hidupku"Kata Sasuke penuh keyakinan

"Baiklah kalau begitu temui Aku di Shi no Mori"Kata Naruto mengalah

"Ekhm, apa kalian tidak akan pulang"Tegur Iruka

"Hehehe ini kami mau pulang Iruka-Sensei "Respon kedua orang itu

"Dasar anak-anak "Gumam Iruka saat kedua orang itu pergi

-12.00-

Naruto sedang berjalan menuju Mansionnya sebelumnya Dua membeli bahan makanan terlebih dahulu, sekarang Kurama berjalan sendiri dengan sekantong buah di gigitan nya.

/ _ **Apa tidak apa-apa kalau Kau melatih Uchiha itu?**_ /Tanya Kurama

/ _Tidak apa-apa Kurama apalagi didalam tubuhnya ada Chakra dari Indra-Nii_ /Jawab Naruto/ _Aku juga tak ingin Dia mencari kekuatan dengan cara yang salah itu hanya mengakibatkan kehancuran yang baru_ /Jelas Naruto

/ _ **Kau benar juga, apa Kau akan membuat makanan tambahan?**_ /Tanya Kurama

/ _Ya, untuk makan malam nanti tidak mungkin latihan nanti tidak sampai malam_ /Jawab Naruto

/ _ **Bagaimana cara Dia pulang nanti? Kau tau sendirikan kalau malam hari hutan kematian sangat berbahaya**_ /Kata Kurama

/ _Kurama Kurama, Baka mu kumat lagi ya_ /Cemooh Naruto dibalas Geraman oleh Kurama/ _Kau lupa aku memiliki Lubang dimensi dan robekan dimensi baka aho_ /Kata Naruto

/ _ **Grrr**_ /Geram Kurama antara marah dan malu

Naruto hanya tersenyum geli dengan sahabat dan keluarga nya satu ini, tak terasa mereka telah sampai di hutan kematian lalu mereka masuk dengan santai tanpa takut dengan binatang buas di hutan ini.

"Kurama Aku mandi dulu dan ketajaman belanjaan tadi di dapur sekalian yang aku bawa juga"Kata Naruto santai sambil menuju kamarnya dan meninggalkan Kurama dengan beberapa kantong belanjaan yang tidak bisa dianggap sedikit itu.

" **Grrr Baka Gaki** "Teriak Kurama marah dan kesal

-Kediaman Uchiha -

Sasuke sedang berada di ruang santai bersama keluarganya sebenarnya Sasuke sedang menyiapkan mental untuk membicarakan ini kepada orang tuanya.

"Tou-Sama, Kaa-Sama Sasuke mulai hari ini akan berlatih dengan Naruto"Kata Sasuke diakhiri dengan hembusan nafas lega

"Benarkah? Kaa-Sama sangat mendukung "Kata Mikoto bangga

"Tou-Sama senang kalau kau berlatih dengan Naruto"Kata Fugaku dengan ekspresi datarnya

"Arigato Tou-Sama Kaa-Sama "Kata Sasuke senang

.

.

.

-Shi no Mori, 13.00-

Sasuke telah berada di depan Shi no Mori, netral Hitamnya menatap keseluruh tempat namun Dia tidak melihat Naruto dimana pun.

"Eh Kau sudah datang Sasuke"Sapa Naruto yang sedang berjalan keluar dari hutan menggunakan pakaian biasanya namun sekarang berwarna coklat dengan pita merah

Sasuke sedikit terpesona dengan penampilan Naruto yang selalu elegan dan mempesona di setiap situasi dan juga dilihat kalau baju atau kimono yang dipakai Naruto itu sangat mahal dan berkualitas paling bagus dan terbaik .

"Jangan melamun seperti itu, ayo ikut Aku"Tegur Naruto

Sasuke pun mengikuti Naruto yang masuk kedalam hutan lagi, Netral hitamnya dapat melihat beberapa binatang buas disepanjang perjalanan mereka memasuki hutan.

"Berhenti"Perintah Naruto

Sasuke pun berhenti

"Kenapa? "Tanya Sasuke

"Didepan sana ada sebuah Kekkai dan beberapa Genjutsu tingkat tinggi, sudah banyak para Ninja terjebak didalam sana dan kembali menjadi gila"Jawab Naruto

"Mengerikan, Siapa yang memasang itu? "Tanya Sasuke ngeri

"Aku"Jawab Naruto polos

Glup

Hanya meneguk ludahlah yang bisa dilakukan oleh Sasuke

"Kau Jangan takut"Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum manis 'Kai' Batin Naruto

Perlahan Kekkai itu sedikit membuka

"Ayo masuk sebelum Lelakinya tertutup lagi"Ajak Naruto

"Hn"

Sasuke pun ikut masuk dan betapa terkejutnya Dia saat memasuki Kekkai itu, Mansion bertingkat tiga yang indah dan besar, Taman yang penuh dengan bunga betapa indahnya semua ini.

"Kita akan berlatih di taman belakang dimana biasa Aku berlatih"Kata Naruto membuat Sasuke terbangun dari kekagumannya

"Hn"

Naruto memasuki Mansion dengan Sasuke dibelakangnya.

"Kurama tolong siapkan tempat latihan"Teriak Naruto

" **Grrr** "Suara Geraman yang berat terdengar mengema di dalam Mansion itu

"Sasuke kau duduk dulu dan baca ini selama Kurama menyiapkan tempat latihan untuk mu"Perintah Naruto sambil memberikan beberapa gulungan yang berisi jutsu ciptaannya dan jutsu lainnya

"Hn"

Sasuke mulai membuka gulungan jutsu itu dan ternyata Gulungan itu berisi Jutsu atau kekuatan yang ada pada Sharinggan dan juga di gulungan itu bagaimana cara membangkitkan Sharinggan juga tertulis dengan jelas.

 _'Dengan Gulungan itu Kau tidak akan menempuh jalan yang salah untuk membangkitkan kekuatan matamu_ 'Batin Naruto

-Taman belakang Mansion-

Kurama dalam wujud aslinya sedang menata tempat latihan sebaik mungkin agar dapat digunakan dengan baik, kalau bukan permintaan Naruto mana mau Dia repot-repot seperti ini.

" **Aku hanya perlu menatanya saja dan selebihnya Hime yang ngurus** "Gumam Kurama

.

.

.

-Bulan-

Para Ootsustsuki minum Naruto, mereka baru saja pulang dari berbelanja didimensi yang lain.

Di kedua tangan mereka sudah dipenuhi belanjaan yang kebanyakan berisi baju, Toneri menghitung pengeluaran mereka.

"Ini sama saja berbelanja kebutuhan Hiko"Kata Toneri

"Mau gimana lagi Toneri, semua baju kita sudah ngak ada yang bisa di pakai lagi"Kata Ashura

Hagaromo yang merupakan pelaku dari rusaknya baju-baju mereka hanya memasang wajah super polosnya yang membuat Hamura mengusap dadanya agar sabar.

" **Akhirnya kalian kembali** "Kata Zetsu

Suara berat yang sangat mereka kenali itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka dan dapat mereka lihat Zetsu sedang berdiri disamping batu tempat tersegelnya Kaguya.

"Oh Kau Zetsu, ada apa kemari? tumben bangat "Tanya Hagaromo

" **Ini soal Hiko, Apa Hiko ada di bumi?** "Tanya Zatsu

"Eh Kau baru sadar kalau Hiko ada di bumi? "Tanya Hamura tak percaya

" **Mau gimana lagi Hiko sangat ahli dalam merubah Chakra nya, beberapa hari ini Aku seringkali merasakan Chakra Hiko walau kecil** "Jawab Zetsu

"Oh iya juga, Hiko memang berada di bumi dan Hiko memiliki tugas disana untuk mengurus atau bisa disebut merubah beberapa hal agar tidak terjadinya kiamat"Kata Hagaromo

"Apa lagi rencana mu yang ingin mengeluarkan Kaa-Sama dari segel, Kau tau itu sangat berbahaya apa lagi Kaa-Sama masih dalam pengaruh Juubi"Kata Hamura

" **Bukannya ada Hiko yang dapat mengatasi Chakra Negatif itu** "Kata Zetsu tak mau kalah

"Kau benar tapi, jalan yang kau ambil salah itu sama saja kau membunuh wadah bagi para Borjuis Zetsu"Kata Hagaromo

" **Lalu bagaimana caranya lagi?** "Tanya Zetsu

"Tanyakan pada Hiko"Jawab Hagaromo

" **Baiklah, kalau begitu aku kembali ke bumi lagi** "Pamit Zetsu

"Oh ya Zetsu tolong awasi Keponakan mu itu ya"Pesan Hagaromo sebelum Zetsu menghilang

" **Tentu** "Respon Zetsu

"Indra mau kemana?"Tanya Hagaromo

"Mengirim ini ke Hiko"Jawab Indra sambil menunjukkan belanjaan di tangan kanannya

"Sekalian ini dan ini juga"Titip Hagaromo

"Aku juga Nii-Sama "Kata Ashura

"Kirim sendiri"Kata Indra acuh dan pergi menjauh

"NII-SAMA KAU KEJAM"Teriak Ashura tak terima

Indra hanya mengangkat tangan kirinya dengan jempol di bawah tanda mengejek Ashura

.

.

.

-Mansion Naruto-

Naruto sedang menatap Sasuke yang sedang berlatih bersama salah satu bunshin nya

Shingg

muncul lubang dimensi di samping Naruto membuat gadis kecil itu menatap kelubang dimensi itu dan keluarlah beberapa kantong belanjaan yang berisi pakaian, sepatu dan lainnya. Oh tak lupa sepucuk surat disana.

Naruto pun mengambil surat itu

|Untuk Imouto ku tersayang ^_^

Sebenarnya Nii-Chan mu ini ingin sekali memberikan ini secara langsung pada mu namun mau bagaimana lagi (｡•́︿•̀｡)

Nii-Chan ingin Hiko-Chan memakai baju yang Nii-Chan pilih kan ini oke?

Sudah dulu ya, ada biang kepo disini(Ashura dan Toneri)

Jaa Imouto |

Naruto tersenyum geli membaca surat dari kakak pertamanya itu, Indra sangat menunjukkan kasih sayang dan cintanya kepada Naruto tanpa ditutup-tutupi kecuali didepan orang lain.

Naruto menatap jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.30

"Sasuke latihan hari ini selesai"Teriak Naruto

Sasuke yang sedang berlatih dengan bunshin Naruto pun berhenti dan langsung terjatuh terbaring di bawah karena kelelahan.

"Segera masuk dan bersihkan badan mu"Perintah Naruto sambil berlalu menuju dapur

"Ha'i"Balas Sasuke

Didapur telah ada Kurama yang menunggu Naruto untuk membuat makanan untuknya karena Dia sudah tak sabar untuk memakan masakan buatan Naruto.

"Hari ini Aku akan membuat sup Miso jamur dan daging cincang saus tiram"Kata Naruto

" **Wow pasti enak** "Kata Kurama senang

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mulai memasaknya dengan Kurama yang memperhatikannya.

30 menit kemudian

Sret

Suara kursi digeser mengalihkan perhatian kedua makhluk itu, disana Sasuke telah bersih dan rapi duduk di salah satu kursi makan.

"Kau sudah selesai mandi Sasuke, tunggu sebentar makan malam hampir selesai "Kata Naruto

"Ya"Respon Sasuke

Tak lama Naruto berjalan kemeja makan dengan makanan di kedua tangan nya dan menata nya di meja makan, Kurama segara melompat kemeja makan dan mengambil posisi untuk Dia makan.

"Ayo makan dulu nanti aku akan mengantarmu pulang dengan robekan dimensi"Kata Naruto

"Hn"

Perlahan Sasuke mengambil Sup Miso Jamur lalu memakannya perlahan

"Enak"Kata Sasuke

Naruto tersenyum mendengar itu

"Makanlah yang banyak tidak perlu sungkan "Kata Naruto

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepala dan melanjutkan makannya, sedangkan Kurama Dia sibuk dengan makanannya melupakan kalau Dia adalah seekor Bikin yang tidak perlu makanan.

Naruto makan dengan pelan dan tenang menyerapi setiap rasa pada masakannya.

30 menit kemudian

Makan malam telah selesai saatnya Naruto mengirim Sasuke kembali kerumahnya.

"Masuklah dan jangan lupa besok pulang dari akademi kita langsung latihan"Kata Naruto

"Hn"

Sasuke pun masuk ke robekan dimensi dan muncul didalam kamarnya.

-Kediaman Uchiha -

Sasuke yang muncul didalam kamarnya segera mengganti bajunya dan lalu turun kebawah untuk menemui keluarganya di ruang keluarga dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi saat Dia latihan tadi.

Mikoto, Fugaku dan Itachi mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang di ceritakan oleh Sasuke ke mereka dan membuat mereka penasaran darimana Naruto mendapatkan gulungan-gulungan jutsu itu.

Sasuke hanya bilang kalau Naruto hanya memberikan gulungan itu tanpa memberitahukan dari mana gulungan itu berasal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen Fic Gami Inilah diriku yang sebenarnya dan Uchiha Naruto(Adik dari Uchiha Madara sang hantu shinobi) belum Gami lanjutkan karena semua dayanya hilang jadi Gami harus baca ulang dulu fic itu agar tak salah alur.

Mohon pengertiannya ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**Hime dari Ootsutsuki**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : (masih rahasia)

Rated : T(M kalau ada kata-kata yang kasar )

Genre : Romantis, Family, sedik humor

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, bahasanya sesuka Author, gaje, tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya jadi mohon maklumi dan juga jutsu-jutsunya kebanyakkan karangan Author sendiri.

Ket:

"Blabla"Bicara langsung

 _'Blabla_ 'Inner

" **Blabla** "Monster/lainnya

 _ **'Blabla**_ 'Inner monster

/ _ **bla**_ _bla_ /Telepati

" _Blabla_ "Jutsu atau jurus

-Blabla- lokasi/Waktu

 _Blabla_ Flasback/ingatan.

 **Peringatan keras**

Bagi yang tidak suka Femnaru atau sebagai macamnya lebih baik keluar dari Fic ini dan perlu di ingat ini bukan BXB atau Gay mengerti!

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 6

-Beberapa tahun kemudian-

Saat ini Naruto telah berusia 12 tahun, tidak ada yang berubah pada dirinya selama beberapa tahun ini, Sasuke sudah berkembang dengan pesat berkat latihan dari Naruto apalagi Dia sudah dapat membangkitkan Sharinggan nya pada tahap MS Itu membuat Keluarganya bangga pada Sasuke.

Hari ini di akademi Ninja akan berlangsung ujian Genin, banyak murid-murid akademi takut dan cemas namun tidak bagi Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru dan Menma.

Naruto sedang mengelus bulu-bulu halus dan lembut milik Kurama dengan penuh sayang, Kurama mendengkur dengan lembut.

Sasuke yang selama beberapa tahun ini berlatih dengan Naruto sudah tau kalau ternyata Kurama itu bukan sembarangan rubah karena dapat berbicara seperti manusia normal.

"Baiklah Anak-anak Ujian Genin akan segera dilaksanakan dan bagi yang Sensei panggil namanya segera menuju tempat ujian"Kata Iruka "Yang pertama...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"-Namikaze Menma"Panggil Iruka

"Yoss Aku akan berhasil "Kata Menma semangat

Menma mengikuti Iruka menuju tempat Ujian Genin, disana sudah ada Hokage ketiga dan keempat, para tetua dan beberapa perwakilan dari warga sipil.

"Baiklah Menma, Ujian ini terdiri dari 4 tes, yang pertama melempar Shuriken dan Kunai kedua Henge ketiga Kawarimi dan keempat Ninjutsu, apa kau siap Menma? "Jelas dan tanya Iruka

"Ya"

"Baiklah Mulai"

Menma pun mengambil Kunai dan Shuriken yang sudah disiapkan untuknya sekitar 5 masing-masing nya, dengan cepat Menma melemparkan Kunai dan Shuriken itu kepapan target dan 4 Shuriken berhasil dan 3 Kunai berhasil.

Lalu Henge Menma menjadi Minato dan Kawarimi berhasil lalu saat Ninjutsu Menma membuat Rasenggan(benar ngak tulisannya? ) membuat Minato bangga.

"Bagus Menma, kau boleh kembali ke kelas"Kata Minato bangga

Iruka memanggil murid yang lainnya dan sampai lah pada nama Naruto, Naruto menerima Shuriken dan Kunai yang akan di gunakannya.

"Sensei"Panggil Naruto

"Ya Naru? "Tanya Iruka

"Apakah tidak ada Kunai dan Shuriken yang masih baru? soalnya ini sudah tumpul"Jawab Naruto sambil melihatkan Kunai dan Shuriken nya

"Astaga bagaimana bisa ini terjadi"Kata Iruka heran lalu menatap Sensei yang lainnya yang kemungkinan melakukan ini

"Ah sudahlah Sensei, Naru akan pakai ini saja"Kata Naruto sambil bersiap melempar Kunai dan Shuriken di tangan nya itu

Sedikit mengalirkan Chakra angin dan tanpa bantuan Goudama nya, Kunai dan Shuriken itu pun menjadi tajam dan berkilau.

Syutt

Syutt

Syutt

Syutt

Syutt

Syutt

Syutt

Syutt

Syutt

Syutt

Semuanya tepat sasaran dan membuat yang melihatnya terkejut, Kurama yang juga ikut dengan Naruto hanya bersantai di kepala Naruto tanpa mempedulikan yang lain.

Lalu Naruto berHenge menjadi Uzumaki Mito dan Kawarimi sukses

" _Elemen air: Naga Air_ "Muncul Naga Air yang besar dari ketiadaan

Semua disana membatin bersamaan _'Senju Tobirama_ 'karena yang bisa menciptakan air dari ketiadaan hanya Tobirama seorang.

Peserta selanjutnya adalah Sasuke dan Sasuke menunjukkan hasil latihan nya bersama Naruto dengan baik dan membuat hasil yang sangat bagus.

-Kelas-

Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berdiskusi tentang sesuatu sedangkan murid-murid yang lain sedang menebak siapa yang akan menjadi ROTY tahun ini, Kurama sudah tidur-tiduran di atas meja.

"Kalau kita satu kelompok Aku akan mengajarkan mu jutsu yang baru"Kata Naruto

"Benarkah? apa itu? "Tanya Sasuke penasaran

"Raiton, kau memiliki perubahan chakra itu bukan"Jawab Naruto

"Ya, tapi itu mungkin akan sulit karena yang membagi kelompok adalah Hokage "Kata Sasuke

/ _ **Itu tidak penting Naru, ingat pertemuan kita dengan mereka**_ /Kata Kurama melalui telepati

/ _Aku ingat Kurama, Aku hanya ingin membuat Sasuke semangat saja_ /Balas Naruto

.

.

.

 _Malam itu begitu dingin bagi para Ninja dan penduduk sipil, tidak ada yang keluar dari rumah karena dingin namun seorang Gadis berambut pirang diikuti oleh pita merah dan seekor rubah ukuran singa berdiri di lembah akhir._

 _"Saat nya kita kesana Kurama, sebelum Dia meninggal "Kata Naruto_

 _"_ _ **Ya Kau benar Naru dan apalagi Aku juga merasakan pamanmu yang satu itu ada disana juga**_ _"Balas Kurama_

 _"Dia sangat ingin membangkitkan Baa-Sama lagi walau dengan cara yang salah dan ini lah saatnya kita mengubah caranya itu"Kata Naruto seperti telah melihat masa depan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri"Ayo Kurama"_

 _Mereka pun masuk kedalam lubang dimensi yang sudah di buat oleh Naruto._

 _Shingg_

 _Muncul lubang dimensi entah dari mana asalnya di dalam sebuah Goa yang lembap, Seorang pria tua menatap waspada pada lubang hitam itu dan disampingnya muncul Zetsu Hitam._

 _"Isa kotor sekali tempat ini"Kata Naruto_

 _"Siapa kau bocah? "Tanya Pria tua itu yang kita ketahui Uchiha Madara_

 _"Uchiha Madara? Aku "Tunjuk Naruto pada dirinya sendiri"Naruto itu nama ku disini"Kata Naruto_

 _"Apa tujuanmu kesini? "Tanya Madara_

 _"Oh itu mengenai rencanamu. . . . ._

 _-1 jam kemudian-_

 _Madara menatap Gadis didepannya lalu menganggukkan kepala tanda paham dan mengerti._

 _/_ _ **Hiko, Aku punya sedikit pertanyaan**_ _/Kata Zetsu_

 _/Apa? /_

 _/_ _ **Bagaimana cara membangkitkan Okaa-Sama tanpa membuat Jinchuuriki mati karena kehilangan bijuunya?**_ _/Tanya Zetsu_

 _/Untuk membangkitkan Baa-Sama hanya perlu beberapa persen chakra dari para Bijuu jadi bila memang ingin mengambil Chakra Bijuu, Ji-San hanya perlu mengeluarkan chakra sendiri lalu tarik chakra para Bijuu itu se perlunya saja/Jawab dan jelas Naruto_

 _/_ _ **Oh begitu, Arigato Hiko-Chan**_ _/Kata Zetsu_

 _/Senang dapat membantu /Balas Naruto_

 _"Oh iya Madara-San, Obito terlalu naif untuk melakukan tugas berat itu lebih baik terus awasi Dia karena bisa saja Dia akan melenceng dari rencana kalian"Kata Naruto_

" _Kau benar, Zetsu awasi Obito dengan baik jangan sampai Dia keluar dari rencana kita"Perintah Madara_

 _"Ha'i "_

 _"Ah sudah jam 2 pagi, Naru kembali ke Konoha dulu ne"Pamit Naruto_

 _"Ya Hati-hati"_

 _/_ _ **Kurama jaga Hime**_ _/Pesan Zetsu_

 _Kurama yang sedari tadi dalam ukuran kucing kecil berada di bahu Naruto menatap Zetsu beberapa saat._

 _/_ _ **Tanpa diminta Aku akan menjaga Naru dengan baik**_ _/Respon Kurama_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Naruto mengingat pertemuannya dengan kedua makhluk yang berbeda itu beberapa tahun yang lalu dan Naruto mendengar kabar dari Zetsu kalau Madara telah meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu karena tidak mendapatkan chakra alam dari GedoMazo lagi.

"Baik ROTY Tahun ini adalah Naruto"

Naruto yang sibuk melamun saat mendengar namanya disebut segera sadar lalu menatap Iruka dengan tatapan minta penjelasan ulang.

"Kau ROTY tahun ini Naru"Ulang Iruka sabar

"Eh? benarkah? "Kata Naruto tak percaya

Banyak yang memberikan selamat pada Naruto kecuali Menma yang hanya diam di tempat duduknya bukan nya Dia tak mau mengucapkan selamat Namun Dia hanya takut Naruto tak menerimanya sebagai Kakak maupun teman.

Naruto sangat senang karena teman sekelas begitu baik padanya walau mereka tau kalau Dia hanya memiliki sedikit chakra padahal chakra nya sangat banyak dan berlimpah luah.

"Baiklah selanjutnya pembagian kelompok "

Di Skip aja ya

Naruto dan Tim 7 sedang menunggu Jounin pembimbing mereka, Naruto tidak memiliki anggota kelompok lain karena jumlah murid yang ganjil jadi Dia hanya seorang diri didalam ribuan yaitu Tim Zero, Jounin pembimbing nya adalah Uchiha Itachi.

Poff

"Tim Zero ikut Saya "Kata Itachi

Naruto segera mengikuti Itachi sebelum itu berpamitan dengan Sasuke yang bosan dan kesal karena tidak satu kelompok dengan Naruto.

-Patung Hokage-

"Apa perlu perkenalan?"Tanya Itachi

"Tidak"Jawab Naruto polos

"Huff ya sudah kalau begitu besok kita akan mengambil Misi untuk Tim Zero ini"Kara Itachi

"Jangan Misi yang mudah Itachi-Nii "Kata Naruto mengingatkan

"Akan Aku usahakan"Balas Itachi "Oh apa kau akan makan malam di rumah kami? Kaa-Sama merindukan mu"kata Itachi

"Boleh, Naru akan ajak Kurama kasihan kalau ditinggalkan terus di Mansion "Kata Naruto sambil mengelus Kurama yang ada dilehernya sedari tadi

" **Grr** "Geram Kurama

"Tentu, nanti akan Nii-San sampaikan ke Kaa-Sama agar buat daging panggang untuk Kurama"Kata Italia

Kurama mendengar kata daging panggang langsung membuka mata dan menatap Itachi

"Sepertinya Kurama senang"Kata Itachi

"Ya"Respon Naruto

Naruto dan Itachi berpisah menuju tempat berbeda, Itachi ke Kantor Hokage dan Naruto ke Shi no Mori.

" **Naru tadi Toneri mengirimkan uang bulanan mu** "Kata Kurama saat mereka hanya berdua saja

"Apa sudah Kau simpan di dimensi penyimpanan? "Tanya Naruto

" **Sudah** "Jawab Kurama

"Uang ku banyak tapi tetap saja mereka selalu mengirimkannya setiap bulan"Gumam Naruto

Kurama hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan Naruto, untuk apa mereka repot-repot mengirim uang sedangkan Naruto memiliki harta yang berlimpah di dimensi penyimpanan milik nya.

.

.

.

-Bulan-

"Hahaha itu baru anak ku "Kata Hagaromo senang"Tunjukan kemampuan mu putri kecilku"Teriak Hagaromo tak jelas

Mereka yang disana hanya menggelengkan kepala atas sikap absurd Hagaromo yang tidak pernah hilang itu

"bagaimana Hiko tidak jadi yang pertama, kekuatan Hiko melebihi mereka semua "Kata Indra

"Ya, walau mereka tak tau Hiko sebenarnya "Kata Ashura setuju dengan Indra

"Kalian berdua ayo bantu Aku membuat makan malam dan tinggal kan saja orang gila satu itu"Teriak Hamura yang membawa pisau dapur

"Ya/hn"Reapon kedua orang itu bersamaan

Mereka menyusul Hamura ke dapur untuk membuat makan malam dan meninggalkan Hagaromo yang tertawa tak jelas dengan Toneri yang sedang menyiapkan jutsu untuk melempar Hagaromo karena membuat Dia kesal dan terganggu.

Boom

Dengan tak bersalah Toneri memasuki rumah dan meninggalkan Hagaromo yang terbang terlempar ke angkasa.

.

.

.

-08.00, Kantor Hokage-

Tim Zero sedang berada dikantor Hokage untuk mengambil misi sedangkan tim Genin yang lain sedang melakukan tes dengan Jounin pembimbing mereka.

"Hokage-Sama kami tim Zero ingin mengambil misi"Kata Itachi

"Ada sebuah misi membantu seorang petani memanen tanamannya"Kata Minato

"Kami ambil"Kata Itachi setelah mendapat kode dari Naruto

Lalu kedua tim Zero itu menuju ketempat misi mereka, hari ini Kurama tidak ikut karena ingin bersemedi mengumpulkan energi alam.

"Kenapa ambil misi ini Naru?"Tanya Itachi

"Hanya ingin membantu saja, bukankah kita harus membantu seseorang yang membutuhkan bantuan kita ne"Jawab Naruto

"Kau benar"Kata Itachi tak lupa dengan senyumannya

Itachi sangat mengagumi sosok Naruto yang ternyata memiliki hati yang lapang tanpa rasa benci dan dendam pada siapapun, Itachi sering melihat melihat mata Sapphire menatap sedih dan senang dalam waktu bersamaan saat melihat desa Konoha dari monumen patung Hokage.

-Training Ground Tim 7-

Tim 7 sedang menunggu Jounin pembimbing mereka yang belum datang sedari tadi dan sekarang sudah jam 9 sedangkan mereka telah berada di tempat ini sebelum jam 7.

Poff

"Yo Gomen tadi ada nenek yang membutuhkan pertolongan jadi sebagai shinobi yang baik saya membantunya dan saat kesini saya melihat Kucing hitam ditengah-tengah jalan jadi tidak mau kena sial saya berputar arah"Kata Kakashi

Mereka yang disana Sweetdrop dengan alasan Kakashi yang tak masuk akal itu

"Baiklah Kita mulai, kalian harus mengambil dua lonceng ini kalau tidak berhasil kalian akan kembali ke akademi dan bila berhasil salah satu kalian akan di ikat di kayu ini"Jelas Kakashi sambil memukul pelan kayu di samping nya lalu meletakkan jam pasir di atas kayu itu "Batas waktunya sampai tengah hari, MULAI"

Mereka segera berpencar dan bersembunyi

 _'Si merah muda masih belum bisa menyembunyikan chakra nya dan Menma juga tapi Aku tak bisa merasakan chakra Sasuke dan hawa keberadaannya'_ Batin Kakashi

Sedangkan Sasuke sedang bersembunyi didalam danau yang tak jauh dari Kakashi sambil menekan chakra nya sampai titik nol, untung Naruto sudah melatih kontrol chakra agar dapat mudah dikendalikan nya.

 _'Ternyata Kontrol chakra sangat berguna di berbagai situasi'_ Batin Sasuke senang

Onyx nya menatap Kakashi yang pergi memasuki hutan untuk mencari teman setimnya yang lain, saat tidak merasakan keberadaan Kakashi Sasuke keluar dari danau dengan berdiri di atas air lalu berjalan ketepi.

"KYAAA"Teriakan melengking terdengar dari dalam hutan

"Sakura sudah di lumpuhkan"Gumam Sasuke sambil menatap hutan di depannya "Lebih baik aku mencari Dia dan membuat rencana sampai Kakashi-Sensei melumpuhkan Menma terlebih dahulu"Kata Sasuke menuju kearah teriakan Sakura tadi

2 jam kemudian Tim 7 berhasil mengambil lonceng pada Kakashi walau kondisi dan penampilan mereka sudah tak karuan lagi namun Kakashi bangga akan murid-murid nya itu.

-Ladang-

Naruto membuat 5 Bunshin untuk membantu nya memanen begitu juga dengan Itachi dan pemilik ladang menatap dari rumahnya dengan beberapa gelas berisi teh juga Kue, pria tua (75 tahun) menatap kedua shinobi itu penuh syukur karena ada yang mau membantunya memanen walau dengan bayaran yang sedikit.

"Shinobi-San istirahat lah dulu"Teriak Pria Tua itu yang bernama Rui

"Ya Kakek"Respon Naruto dan Itachi bersamaan

"Kalian lanjutkan "Perintah Naruto pada Bunshin nya

"Ha'i Bos"Balas kelima bunshin Naruto semangat

Naruto tersenyum lalu menghadapi kakek itu yang tersenyum di wajah tua yang sudah di penuhi oleh keriput itu.

"Kalian pasti lelah ayo silakan dinikmati "Kata Rui ramah

"Arigato Kakek"Kata Naruto

Rui tersenyum saat melihat Naruto meminum teh buatannya penuh nikmat dan begitu juga dengan Itachi.

"Ne Kakek apa tinggal sendiri? "Tanya Naruto

"Ya, anak-anak Kakek ada di desa lain"Jawab Rui

"Oh pasti Kakek merindukan mereka ne"kata Naruto

Rui tersenyum merespon perkataan Naruto, jujur Dia sangat merindukan anak-anak nya namun mau gimana lagi, anak-anak nya keluar dari desa untuk mendapatkan kehidupan yang layak dari pada di Konoha.

Naruto dapat melihat ekspresi penuh rindu pada wajah tua itu hanya tersenyum lalu menatap Itachi yang juga menatapnya dan tersenyum lima jari.

"Kakek bisa anggap Naru Cucu Kakek loh ya kalau kakek mau"Kata Naruto

Rui menatap tak percaya pada Naruto lalu tersenyum lembut

"Tentu Kakek mau, siapa sih yang tidak mau memiliki cucu secantik dan sebaik mu Naru-Chan "Kata Rui senang

"Hehehe "Naruto tertawa senang

Itachi tersenyum, hari ini Naruto lagi-lagi membuat seseorang bahagia hanya karena hal yang sederhana dan Itachi dapat pelajaran yang berharga hari ini.

 _'Hal yang di anggap remeh sangat berarti dan berharga bagi seseorang tertentu_ 'Batin Itachi

Rui sedang bercanda dengan Naruto seperti Dia sedang berbicara dan bercanda dengan cucunya sendiri rasa rindunya pada anak-anak dan cucu-cucunya yang ada di desa lain dapat terobati dengan kehadiran Naruto di dekatnya.

Rui bukan orang bodoh, Dia tau kalau Naruto adalah anak bungsu dari Hokage yang di buang dan dianggap aib karena memiliki sedikit chakra dan anak yang selalu di siksa oleh penduduk tanpa belas kasih.

Namun apa yang dilihat Rui saat ini, anak yang dianggap aib itu begitu lembut, baik dan penuh kasih serta sopan semua yang negatif soal Naruto seperti hilang begitu saja di kepala Rui dan Rui tak mempedulikan apa Naruto memiliki sedikit chakra atau sebagainya karena menurutnya Naruto sosok anak yang patut mendapatkan kasih sayang yang berlimpah.

.

.

.

-Mansion Naruto-

Kurama yang sedang bersemedi tersenyum tak jelas

 _ **'Satu kebaikan lagi Ne Hime'**_ Batin Kurama

Kurama yang bersemedi sambil menyatu dengan alam dapat melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto diluar sana, Kurama sangat tau seperti apa Naruto sebenar jadi tidak ragu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto.

" **Aku lapar"** Gumam Kurama

Walaupun Dia hanya gumpalan chakra tetapi tetap saja merasa lapar apalagi sudah terbiasa makan.

-Kantor Hokage -

Itachi dan Naruto menuju kantor Hokage untuk melaporkan misi mereka dan ternyata didalam ada beberapa Jounin pembimbing yang aja sedang membahas tim mereka masing-masing.

"Lapor Hokage-Sama Misi Tim Zero telah selesai dengan lancar"Lapor Itachi

"Bagus kalian boleh pergi"Kata Minato datar

"Ha'i"

Naruto sebelum keluar tidak lupa membungkukkan badannya lalu menyusul Itachi, Dia sudah dididik penuh tata kramah oleh keluarga nya jadi itu sudah melekat pada dirinya.

Para Jounin disana terpaku karena kesopanan Naruto yang jarang dimiliki oleh anak-anak zaman sekarang yang kelakuannya angkuh dan sombong, dan sedikit heran siapa yang mengajarkan kesopanan pada Naruto yang mereka tau Hokage mereka telah mengusir Naruto dari keluarganya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yeyyy akhirnya selesai juga chapter 6 ini hehehe walau masih pendek sih.

Gomen lama Update nya, semoga tidak membuat Minna kecewa dengan keleletan Gami dalam mengupdate Fic.

Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya °.*\\( ˆoˆ )/*.°


	8. Chapter 8

**Hime dari Ootsutsuki**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : (masih rahasia)

Rated : T(M kalau ada kata-kata yang kasar )

Genre : Romantis, Family, sedik humor

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, bahasanya sesuka Author, gaje, tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya jadi mohon maklumi dan juga jutsu-jutsunya kebanyakkan karangan Author sendiri.

Ket:

"Blabla"Bicara langsung

 _'Blabla_ 'Inner

" **Blabla** "Monster/lainnya

 _ **'Blabla**_ 'Inner monster

/ **bla** bla/Telepati

" _Blabla_ "Jutsu atau jurus

-Blabla- lokasi/Waktu

 _Blabla_ Flasback/ingatan.

Peringatan keras:

Bagi yang tidak suka Femnaru atau sebagai macamnya lebih baik keluar dari Fic ini dan perlu di ingat ini bukan BXB atau Gay mengerti!

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 7

-Kediaman Uchiha -

Sasuke baru saja pulang kerumahnya bersamaan dengan Itachi yang muncul dengan shunshin, mereka bersama-sama masuk kedalam rumah.

"Bagaimana Tim mu Otuoto? "Tanya Itachi

"Membosankan "Jawab Sasuke

Itachi tersenyum

"Karena tidak ada Naruto kan"Kata Itachi menggoda Sasuke

Sasuke hanya membuang muka dan berjalan lebih cepat, Itachi tertawa.

"Oh ya ini titipan untukmu dari Naruto"Teriak Itachi sambil melemparkan sebuah gulungan

Dengan sigap Sasuke menangkap gulungan itu lalu menatap Itachi dengan bertanya

"Itu gulungan jutsu Raiton, katanya Kau belajarlah sendiri dengan gulungan itu karena kalian tidak satu Tim"Jelas Itachi

"Arigato "Gumam Sasuke lalu segera pergi menuju kamarnya

Itachi memandang kepergian Sasuke dengan senyuman karena Dia sangat senang melihat adiknya itu bahagia.

"Ah Itachi kau sudah pulang bagaimana Tim mu? "Tanya Mikoto yang baru pulang dari pasar

Dengan sigap Itachi mengambil alih belanjaan Mikoto

"Baik, kami melakukan misi Rank-D"Jawab Itachi

"Oh apa Naru-Chan sehat-sehat saja? "Tanya Mikoto

"Ya Dia sehat-sehat saja, Kaa-Sama tau saat Misi tadi Dia memberikan kebahagiaan untuk pemilik kebun itu banyak pelajaran yang dapat aku ambil dari nya"Jawab Itachi

"Benarkah? Dia memang anak yang baik"kata Mikoto lembut

-Mansion Naruto -

Kurama sejam yang lalu telah berhenti bersemedi dan sekarang Dia sedang menunggu Naruto yang sudah selesai dari misi pertamanya.

"Kurama "Sapa Naruto yang baru memasuki Kekkai pelindung Mansion nya

" **Selamat datang, bagaimana misimu?** "Tanya Kurama

"Menyenangkan, semedi mu? "Jawab Dan tanya Naruto

Mereka sedang berjalan berdampingan menuju Mansion

" **Berjalan lancar** "Jawab Kurama " **Oh ya tadi Ashura menghubungi ku katanya lakukan misi mu secepatnya karena di rumah sangat berantakan karena kau tidak ada** "Kata Kurama

"Begitu kah? Baiklah akan aku lakukan dengan secepatnya "Kata Naruto malas "Kenapa mereka tidak menikah saja agar ada yang mengurus mereka"Gumam Naruto

" **Seperti mereka mau saja** "Kata Kurama sinis

Naruto tertawa karena Dia sangat tau kalau Mereka tidak bisa menikah dan memilih pasangan sembarangan karena kalau itu terjadi maka wanita yang menjadi istri mereka akan mati saat melahirkan anak mereka karena chakra dan energi kehidupan mereka akan di serap habis oleh sang bayi waktu dalam kandungan.

Naruto bersyukur karena Dia terlahir sebagai wanita jadi masalah itu tak akan terjadi pada nya.

.

.

.

-Beberapa bulan kemudian, Gedung Hokage –

Tim 7 sedang melaporkan hasil misi mereka menangkap seekor kucing dan juga sekalian meminta misi yang lain.

"Tou-San kami ingin misi Rank-C bukan D"Protes Menma saat Minato akan memberikan misi Rank-D untuk mereka

Sebelum Minato menjawab pintu kantornya di ketuk dan masuklah Tim Zero

"Lapor Hokage-Sama Tim Zero berhasil mengerjakan misi membatu berkebun "Lapor Itachi sesopan mungkin

Sedangkan Naruto sedang berdiri satu langkah di belakang Itachi dengan Kurama yang berada dilehernya.

"Baiklah Tim 7 dan Tim Zero akan melakukan misi Rank-C yang sama yaitu membatu mengantar kan seorang pembuat jembatan kembali kedesanya"Kata Minato" Tazuna silakan masuk"

Clek

Masuklah seorang kakek-kakek dengan arak di tangan nya serta wajah yang memerah, Tim 7 tak percaya pada Tazuna sedangkan Naruto menatap penuh selidik pada Tazuna.

/ **Dia berbohong tentang misi ini** /Kata Kurama melalui telepati

/Ya aku merasa detak jantungnya begitu cepat karena gugup takut ketahuan/Balas Naruto

/ **Dan Zetsu juga bilang kalau Kirigakure yang paling dekat dengan Nami no Kuni sedang terjadi perang saudara** /Lapor Kyuubi

/Apa Obito yang melakukannya? /Tanya Naruto

/ **Ya** /

"Mereka hanya Genin lemah mana bisa melindungi saya"Kata Tazuna

Naruto dan Kurama berhenti bertelepati lalu menatap Tazuna dan kebetulan Tazuna menatap langsung pada mata Naruto

"Tazuna-San disini ada anak-anak yang dalam masa pertumbuhan dan bahasa yang ada keluar tidak menunjukkan etika dan sopan santun"Tegur Naruto lembut namun mematikan

Tazuna hanya dapat menelan ludahnya mendengar perkataan Naruto, Naruto yang memang didik dengan penuh etika dan sopan santun oleh keluarga aslinya tidak suka seseorang berkata tidak sopan seperti itu.

Minato menatap tak percaya pada Naruto, kenapa anak yang Dia usir begitu memiliki etika yang sangat bagus sedangkan Menma seringkali berkata kurang ajar dan tak sopan padanya.

-Skip, Perjalanan menuju Nami no Kuni-

Tim 7 dan Tim Zero membuat formasi berlian dimana Tazuna berada di Tengah -tengah, Naruto dan Sasuke berada di belakang, Menma dan Sakura di samping kiri dan kanan Tazuna sedangkan Itachi dan Kakashi di depan.

Sasuke telah mengaktifkan Sharinggan sejak membentuk formasi, sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap sekitarnya, lalu tak lama mereka melewati genangan air kedua orang itu saling tatap lalu menganggukkan kepala.

"Wuff panas sekali"Kata Naruto setengah berteriak

"Hn"Sambung Sasuke

"Kau bodoh ya kita baru melewati genangan air masa kau bilang panas Baka"Kata Sakura berteriak serta Mengejek

Itachi dan Kakashi mengetahui maksud dari Naruto serta Sasuke segera bersiap-siap.

Tak berapa lama mereka menjauhi genangan air muncullah sebuah kapak menuju kedua Jounin pembimbing itu.

"Kyaaa "Teriak Sakura ketakutan

Di Skip aja ya soalnya Gami lupa mereka melawan siapa waktu itu.

"Menunduk "Perintah Kakashi

Mereka pun menunduk dan muncullah sebuah pedang besar ke arah mereka, dan tak lama keluar seorang pria dari semak-semak.

"Momochi Zabuza, Missining (Betul ngga tulisannya? ) dari Kirigakure dan pemiliki salah satu pedang lengedaris Kubikiribocho "Kata Kakashi saat melihat Zabuza

"Kakashi no Sharinggan "Kata Zabuza "Serahkan Tazuna dan nyawa kalian akan selamat"Kata Zabuza serius

"Lebih baik jangan omong besar Momochi-San"Kata Naruto bertolak pinggang

"Khekhekhe kau gadis kecil yang pemberani, siapa namamu? "Tanya Zabuza

"Kau bisa memanggil ku Naruto saat ini"Jawab Naruto

"Baiklah namamu akan aku ukir dengan indah di batu nisan mu"Kata Zabuza merendahkan

"Serius aku benci orang yang sombong walau niatnya baik"Gumam Naruto hanya didengar oleh Kurama dan Sasuke yang berada didekatnya

-Bulan-

"Indra kau mau kemana? "Tanya Toneri sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin dua arah didepannya

"Membantu adikku "Jawab Indra apa adanya

"Jangan sampai mereka mengetahui siapa kau"Kata Toneri mengingatkan

"Aku tau"Respon Indra

-Kembali ketempat Naruto-

Sebelum Naruto menyerang Zabuza tiba-tiba muncul seorang pemuda dengan jubah menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Naruto yang tau siapa orang itu hanya diam dan kembali ketempat Tim nya.

"Siapa kau? "Tanya Zabuza penuh keangkuhan

"Kau tidak perlu tau siapa aku yang pasti aku akan menghabisi mu "Jawab Pemuda itu

"Sialan kau"Murka Zabuza dan langsung menyerang Pemuda itu

"Bodoh "Kata Pemuda itu

Kurama yang sudah kembali ke bahu Naruto hangat menatap bosan pertarungan itu karena Dia tau pertarungan itu tidak seimbang.

/ **Apa kau akan membiarkan Dia membunuh Zabuza?** /Tanya Kurama

/Tentu tidak /Jawab Naruto

"Berhenti Pemuda-San, Dia adalah musuh kami"Tegur Naruto

Pemuda itu menghentikan serangannya lalu menatap Naruto

/Kembali ke bulan Baka Aniki/Perintah Naruto

/Hn/

Pemuda itu pun menghilang tanpa merespon teguran Naruto tadi, keadaan Zabuza begitu memprihatinkan.

"Jadi kau yang bersembunyi di balik pohon sana lebih baik keluar dan bantu teman mu yang terluka parah ini dan mungkin mentalnya akan sedikit terganggu "Kata Naruto setengah berteriak

Tap

Muncullah seseorang dengan memakai sebuah topeng.

"Yuki Haku Ne? "Bukan pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan yang di ucapkan oleh Naruto

"Dari mana kau tau? "Tanya Haku terkejut

"Itu tak penting, lebih baik kau bawa Zabuza dan jangan ganggu kami lagi"Kata Naruto terkesan memerintah

"Eh kenapa kau membebaskan nya Naruto? "Tanya Kakashi heran

"Dia hanya di perintahkan oleh Tuannya dan juga ini bukan keinginan mereka "Jawab Naruto

"Apa maksudmu? "Tanya Kakashi tak mengerti

"Mereka berasal dari Kirigakure dan saat ini Kirigakure dalam kondisi perang saudara dan kemungkinan mereka pasukan pemberontak dan mencari dana untuk pasukan mereka"Bukan Naruto yang menjawab melainkan Itachi

Naruto menganggukkan kepala tanda apa yang di katakan Itachi benar, lalu Naruto menatap kelangit dan Dia melihat Indra di atas sana berdiri di atas Goudama.

/Kembali lah Indra-Nii /Kata Naruto

/Ya, jaga dirimu baik-baik /Balas Indra

/Tentu dan Arigato /Kata Naruto

Indra disana tersenyum lalu menghilang melalui lubang dimensi, menghembuskan nafasnya Naruto menyusul teman-teman nya kerumah Tazuna.

"Susah untuk membunuh seseorang yang tak bersalah "Kata Itachi pelan saat mereka berjalan bersebelahan

"Ya, untuk apa menghilangkan nyawa mereka yang tak bersalah itu hanya akan menambah dendam di dunia ini"Kata Naruto

Dendam hanya akan menghancurkan dunia ini dengan dendam orang akan melakukan apa saja untuk membalaskan dendamnya, sudah banyak contoh yang dilihat oleh Naruto selama hidupnya, baik didunia shinobi maupun di dunia atau dimensi lain.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Gomen kalau pendek dan lama Update nya, Gami akhir-akhir ini berada dalam fase jenuh yang tak menentu.**

 **Terimakasih karena sudah mau menunggu lanjutan Fic Gami ini walau sedikit banyak mengecewakan kalian semua.**

 **Kalau ada yang punya Wattpad baca cerita Gami Ne dengan Nama Gami 'Uzugami '**

 **Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya** °.*\\( ˆoˆ )/*.°


	9. Chapter 9

**Hime dari Ootsutsuki**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : (masih rahasia)

Rated : T(M kalau ada kata-kata yang kasar )

Genre : Romantis, Family, sedik humor

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, bahasanya sesuka Author, gaje, tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya jadi mohon maklumi dan juga jutsu-jutsunya kebanyakkan karangan Author sendiri.

Ket:

"Blabla"Bicara langsung

 _'Blabla_ 'Inner

" **Blabla** "Monster/lainnya

 _ **'Blabla**_ 'Inner monster

/ **bla** bla/Telepati

" _Blabla_ "Jutsu atau jurus

-Blabla- lokasi/Waktu

 _Blabla_ Flasback/ingatan.

Peringatan keras:

Bagi yang tidak suka Femnaru atau sebagai macamnya lebih baik keluar dari Fic ini dan perlu di ingat ini bukan BXB atau Gay mengerti!

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 8

-Rumah Tazuna

Sudah satu minggu mereka berada di Nami no Kuni untuk membantu Tazuna membangun jembatan dan juga Gato (Entah lah Gami lupa namanya, maklum Udah lama tidak membuat ffn ) tidak lagi terlihat karena secara diam-diam Naruto menghabisinya.

/ **Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan Naru?** /Tanya Kurama

/Masalah Zetsu telah selesai dan masalah Sasuke juga dan selanjutnya bagaimana membuatku seperti mati terbunuh /Jawab Naruto

/ **Kau benar dan apa kita menunggu salah satu Root membunuh mu** /Kata Kurama

/Bagus juga sih ya semoga aja Danzo mengirim bawahannya untuk membunuh ku/Kata Naruto

/ **Bagaimana dengan Naruko? kau tau dia akan sedih bila tau kau mati walau pura-pura** /Tanya Kurama

Naruko begitu baik dan perhatian pada Naruto dan Naruto sudah menganggap nya sebagai kakak sendiri walau secara usia aslinya dia lebih tua.

/Entahlah Kurama/Jawab Naruto

/ **Para Uchiha?** /

/Mereka akan tau aku mati atau tidak dan lagi Itachi dan Sasuke tau aku tidak bisa mati/

Sekarang Naruto dan Kurama di tepi sungai melihatkan Para pekerja dan teman-teman nya membantu pembuatan jembatan, sebenarnya Naruto ingin membantu tapi sayang tidak di boleh kan oleh Itachi.

"Naru"Panggil Itachi dari jembatan

Naruto segera muncul didepan Itachi

"Ada apa Itachi-Nii? "Tanya Naruto

"Kami kekurangan Kayu untuk penopang jembatan ini"Jawab Itachi sambil menunjuk kearah tempat yang kekurangan Kayu

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti lalu mendekati tempat itu sebelumnya meminta yang lain mundur.

"Apa yang dia lakukan? "Tanya Sakura tak suka

"Lihat saja"Jawab Menma

Kurama yang sedari tadi berada di kepala Naruto tersenyum saat Naruto meletakkan tangan ke kayu dan

Boom

Syurr

Krakkk

Sebuah ledakan terjadi dalam skala kecil dan lalu terdengar sebuah suara seperti sesuatu yang bergerak atau melesat dan suara retakan. Semua yang disana terkejut dengan berbagai ekspresi.

Apa yang terjadi?

Haha Naruto hanya menggunakan Mokuton dan sedikit chakra Yin dan Yang dan ternyata jembatan itu menjadi baru dan penuh dengan ukiran yang indah juga dan berwarna hitam dan putih yang kontras.

"Kenapa tidak sedari awal Naru-Nee melakukan ini"Kata Inari

"Tidak ada yang meminta Aku melakukannya"Kata Naruto innocent

Kakashi tak percaya kalau Naruto anak yang di buang oleh Sensei nya yang di kabarkan hanya miliki chakra yang sedikit, namun apa yang dia lihat Naruto dapat menggunakan Mokuton yang memerlukan Chakra yang banyak dan stabil.

Oh tanpa mereka ketahui ternyata Naruto juga menggunakan Goudama nya untuk memperkuat jembatan itu.

.

.

.

-Kantor Hokage

Tim 7 dan Zero telah kembali ke Konoha dan sekarang mereka berada di kantor Hokage Oh minus Naruto yang katanya mau kembali kerumah karena lelah.

"Lapor Hokage-Sama Misi kami berjalan dengan lancar walau di awal ada beberapa gangguan namun dapat di atasi"Lapor Itachi

"Bagus, kalian boleh pergi"Kata Minato

Satu persatu mereka pergi dan hanya Tinggal Minato dan Kakashi

"Ada apalagi Kakashi? "Tanya Minato

"Sebenarnya dalam misi ini yang banyak membantu adalah Naruto, dia dapat menggunakan Mokuton walau chakra nya sedikit"Lapor Kakashi

"APA? itu tidak mungkin Kakashi "Kata Minato tak percaya

"Tapi itulah kebenarannya Sensei "Kata Kakashi "Baiklah Saya permisi dulu"Pamit Kakashi

Namun mereka tak sadari kalau pembicaraan mereka didengarkan oleh seseorang dan orang itu menghilang entah kemana menyisakan kabut yang tipis.

.

.

.

-Mansion Naruto

Naruto sedang tidur di ranjang miliknya dengan Kurama yang tidur disampingnnya, Kurama sebenarnya tidak tidur namun menatap Naruto Dia tau Naruto telah nyaman dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya sekarang dan Dia tau itu akan sangat berat bagi Naruto meninggalkan mereka walau Naruto dapat setiap saat melihat mereka dari sana.

"Kau tidak tidur Kurama? "Tanya Naruto yang masih memejamkan mata namun bila kalian sadari di balik kelopak mata itu mata berwarna putih dengan lingkaran-lingkaran berwarna ungu serta sembilan koma Oh tak lupa pupil mata seperti mata rubah berwarna kuning.

" **Belum** "Jawab Kurama

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? " Tanya Naruto

" **Kau** "Jawab Kurama

Naruto mengerti kegelisahan Kurama hanya diam dan tersenyum, Mungkin dia akan berat untuk meninggalkan mereka yang sudah berarti dalam hidupnya apa lagi Dia merasakan sebuah zqperasaan lain saat berada di dekat Sasuke.

"Sudah jangan kau pikirkan Kurama, suatu saat nanti Aku juga akan kesini lagi"Kata Naruto "Lebih baik kau tidur"

" **Baiklah** "

.

.

.

-Di bulan

Para Otsutsuki mereka sedang bersantai diruang keluarga dengan berbagai kegiatan wajah mereka terlihat begitu bosan, Indra terlihat seperti bersemedi entah apa yang dia lakukan.

"Misi Hiko-Chan sepertinya akan segera selesai "Kata Indra

"Maksud mu apa Indra? "Tanya Toneri

"Kalau kalian lupa aku selalu berkomunikasi dengan Kurama untuk mengetahui keadaan Hiko-Chan "Kata Indra tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Toneri

Mereka langsung terdiam dan tersenyum karena itu berarti anggota keluarga mereka akan lengkap seperti dulu lagi.

"Oh iya Toneri bagaimana dengan gadis Hyuuga itu? "Tanya Ashura ke Toneri yang orang nya sedang memerah

Mereka yang melihat itu tertawa karena salah satu dari mereka akhirnya mendapatkan pasangan yang tepat.

"Tapi dia masih belum mengaktifkan mata itu"kata Toneri

"Itu biar Hiko yang urus, Hiko tau bagaimana cara membangkitkan mata itu tanpa memerlukan tumbal "Kata Hamura

"Ya"

.

.

.

-Monumen Patung Hokage

Hari ini begitu cerah untuk Naruto yang sekarang sedang duduk santai diatas kepala patung Senju Hashirama, Kurama hari ini tidak menemani Naruto karena kata nya ingin bersemedi mengumpulkan energi alam sebanyak mungkin, apalagi Disini juga ada Kyuubi yang merupakan bagian dari Kurama dan itu membuat ketidak seimbanggan bagi kedua Kurama.

"Jadi Toneri-Nii menyukai Hinata? Tenang saja nanti itu Hiko yang urus"Kata Naruto entah pada siapa

Tapi sebenarnya didepan Naruto ada semacam layar transparan yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh Naruto dan disana terlihat Hamura

"Baiklah Jaa Ji-San "Pamit Naruto

Setelah layar itu hilang Naruto menatap desa Konoha yang sudah menampung nya selama disini, desa yang terlihat indah dan hangat namun itu hanya sebuah topeng tidak semua yang berada disini benar-benar baik apalagi disini ada sebuah organisasi yang bergerak pada kegelapan.

"Tapi tetap saja sulit rasanya untuk meninggalkan tempat ini"Gumam Naruto "Bagaimana keadaan Zetsu ya? "Tanya Naruto sambil menerawang

"Aku baik-baik saja Hiko-Chan "Jawab Zetsu yang entah sejak kapan berada di belakang Naruto

Bulan nya Naruto tidak peka tapi aura Zetsu bukan lah aura yang akan membahayakan nya jadi tidak terlalu di anggap nya deh

"Sejak kapan Zetsu-Ji ada disini? "Tanya Naruto heran

"Baru saja"Jawab Zetsu "Oh dan Aku berhasil mengambil beberapa Chakra dari dua Jinchuuriki "Kata Zetsu

"Lalu apa sudah Ji-San masukan kedalam patung itu? "Tanya Naruto

"Sudah, tapi bukan yang di markas akatsuki namun yang berada di tempat lain"Jawab Zetsu

"Oh, Oh ya Ji-San sepertinya waktu Hiko Disini sudah tak lama lagi, misi Hiko sudah selesai dan bila terjadi peperangan itu terjadi Hiko akan turun bersama yang lain untuk menghentikan Kiamat itu"Kata Naruto

"Aku tau itu, sudah dulu aku kembali dulu sebelum Obito curiga"Kata Zetsu dan langsung menghilang memasuki tanah

Naruto menatap datar ke langit lalu menghilang dengan lubang dimensi miliknya, dan muncul didepan rumah Sasuke dan kebetulan di luar ada Mikoto.

"Naru-Chan ayo masuk, Baa-Chan baru saja mau membuat makan siang"kata Mikoto sambil membimbing Naruto kedalam rumah

"Boleh Naru bantu Baa-Chan? "Tawar Naruto

"Tentu"jawab Mikoto senang

Mereka pun kedapur untuk membuat makan siang, Sasuke kata Mikoto sedang pergi bersama Ayahnya berlatih sedangkan Itachi entah kemana, mereka memasak sambil bercanda tanpa mereka sadari Uchiha yang lain sudah ada disana melihat mereka memasak seperti sepasang ibu dan anak perempuan nya.

Naruto yang memang kekurangan kasi sayang seorang ibu sangat senang saat Mikoto begitu tulus memberikan kasi sayang pada nya dan Mikoto yang tidak memiliki putri senang karena ada Naruto disini.

"Ekhm "Dehem Fugaku

Kedua orang itu pun menatap kebelakang mereka dan tersenyum

"Kalian sudah pulang, ayo saatnya makan, Naru tolong letakan makanan itu di meja makan ya sayang"Kata Mikoto

"Ha'i Baa-Chan "Balas Naruto

Lalu membawa masakan yang mereka buat kemeja jaman tak lupa menggunakan Goudama untuk membantu membawa yang lain.

Mereka makan dengan bahagia

"Bagaimana hari mu Naru? "Tanya Fugaku lembut penuh perhatian

"Baik Ji-Sama, Oh ya Naru kesini juga ingin memberitahukan sesuatu"Jawab Naruto

"Apa? "Tanya Itachi

"Dalam beberapa hari ini Naru akan pergi, ah tepatnya akan ada yang mencoba membunuh Naru tapi tenang saja Naru tidak gampang untuk mati jadi mungkin suatu saat dimana kehancuran dunia ini Naru akan kembali dan siasat itulah kalian akan mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Naru"Jawab Naruto

Para Uchiha terkejut mendengar itu Naruto yang mengetahui itu tersenyum sendu, Mereka pun hanya terdiam selama makan Sasuke yang ada disana menatap datar ke makanannya dan Naruto tau apa yang membuat Sasuke seperti itu.

"Aku selesai "Kata Naruto

Semua menatap Naruto dan Mikoto lah yang terlihat sangat sedih

"Apa kau tidak akan kembali kesini Naru? "Tanya Mikoto dengan suara yang serak

Pluk

Dengan reflek Naruto memeluk Mikoto dan membuat Mikoto menangis, Naruto mengelus punggung Mikoto dan membisikkan sesuatu untuk menenangkan Mikoto.

"Sebenarnya setelah perang terjadi, Naruto akan datang lagi"Kata Naruto

"Maksudmu ?"Tanya Itachi

Naruto hanya tersenyum penuh misteri

"Mungkin saat kalian berpapasan dengan Naru kalian tidak akan mengenali Naru lagi"Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum

.

.

.

-Kediaman Namikaze

Naruko membantu Kushina memasak, beberapa waktu belakangan ini dia menjadi lebih dekat dengan Kushina yang notabenya adalah Ibunya. Menma juga bersikap lebih baik padanya anak itu lebih menghormati nya entah apa yang membuat Menma berubah, tapi dengan Ayahnya dan orang lain Menma tetap kasar dan tak tau diri.

"Naruko kalau sudah tolong letakan semuanya di meja makan tata dengan rapi"Perintah Kushina

"Ha'i Kaa-Sama "Respon Naruko cepat

Beberapa waktu belakangan ini Naruko merasakan perasaan tak enak, dia resah dan pikirannya tertuju pada adik perempuannya yaitu Naruto. Dia pernah menemui Naruto saat Naruto berada di patung Hokage dan Naruto seperti baik-baik saja namun dapat dia lihat kalau sorot mata Naruto menatap sendu kepadanya dan desa Konoha.

"Naruko jangan melamun"Tegur Kushina

"Eh? Gomen Kaa-Sama"Kata Naruko

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Ruko-Chan?"Tanya Kushina

"Kaa-Sama beberapa waktu belakangan ini Ruko merasakan perasaan tak enak pada Naruto, Ruko merasakan kalau Naruto akan pergi dari sini"Kata Naruko

"Sudah lah Ruko jangan kau pikirkan "Kata Kushina

Naruko tau kalau Kushina masih belum menerima Naruto.

.

.

.

-Lembah Akhir

Seorang gadis duduk di atas patung Uchiha Madara dan menatap kelangit malam penuh bintang, di belakangnya ada dua sosok memakai topeng polos dengan taton yang siap terhunus pada jantung sang gadis.

Jleb

Taton itu menembus jantung gadis itu dari belakang, gadis itu membeku dan menengok kebelakang melihat kepada kedua sosok itu.

"Kkaliiann"Ucap gadis itu a.k.a Naruto terbatah-batah

"Hahaha selamat tidur dengan damai aib"Hina Sosok itu sambil mendorong Naruto ke air terjun

Bruss

Naruto terjatuh dan masuk kedalam air terjun dan tergelam kesasar air terjun dan terbawa arus sungai itu. Kedua sosok itu pun menghilang setelah melihat itu tanpa mereka ketahui ada seseorang gadis berambut putih dengan telinga rubah berdiri di atas langit dengan sembilan Goudama mengelilinginya.

"Mereka bodoh tidak bisa membedakan mana yang asli dan Bunshin, saat nya pulang kerumah"Kata Sosok itu a.k.a Naruto atau Natsuhiko

Naruto pun menghilang dengan lobang dimensi dalam sekejap mata tanpa meninggalkan apapun.

Tak jauh disana Kurama juga menghilang dan pelindung yang ada di tengah hutan kematian menghilang dan terlihatlah Mansion milik Naruto tapi tidak akan ada yang bisa memasuki rumah itu kecuali keluarga Otsutsuki dan orang yang sudah pernah kesana (Sasuke).

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen Gami baru bisa update sekarang, serius Mood Gami untuk menulis sedikit berkurang karena Gami lagi banyak pemikiran dan lagi tugas kuliah menumpuk tiada henti, dan lagi Gami juga akan memasuki masa Kkn.

Mungkin baru ini yang bisa Gami update di Ffn ini, yang lain akan menyusul dan untuk Uchiha Naruto( adik dari Uchiha Madara sang hantu shinobi) akan Gami lanjutkan kok juga begitu "Inilah diriku yang sebenarnya"

Gami juga ada beberapa cerita di Wattpad, ya walau aneh dan gaje itu pun belum Gami lanjutkan karena mood Gami ini yang inginnya membaca terus.

Terima kasih Minna semua mau membaca dan menunggu kelanjutan dari fic fic Gami yang gaje ini ^_^

Dan Gami mengucapkan selamat memasuki Bulan Suci Ramadan bagi yang melaksanakannya

＼(*＾＾*)／＼(*＾＾*)／


	10. Chapter 10

**Hime dari Ootsutsuki**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : SasufemNaru

Rated : T(M kalau ada kata-kata yang kasar )

Genre : Romantis, Family, sedik humor

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, bahasanya sesuka Author, gaje, tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya jadi mohon maklumi dan juga jutsu-jutsunya kebanyakkan karangan Author sendiri.

Ket:

"Blabla"Bicara langsung

 _'Blabla_ 'Inner

" **Blabla** "Monster/lainnya

 _ **'Blabla**_ 'Inner monster

/blabla/Telepati

" _Blabla_ "Jutsu atau jurus

-Blabla- lokasi/Waktu

 _Blabla_ Flasback/ingatan.

Peringatan keras:

Bagi yang tidak suka Femnaru atau sebagai macamnya lebih baik keluar dari Fic ini dan perlu di ingat ini bukan BXB atau Gay mengerti!

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 9

-Bulan

Sebuah lubang dimensi muncul di depan Mansion yang besar dan megah, Naruto keluar dari Lubang dimensi itu dan melangkah kedalam Mansion dan ternyata didalam keluarganya sedang menanti kehadirannya.

Hagoromo segera memeluk putrinya penuh dengan kerinduan dan satu persatu pun bergantian memeluk Naruto dan ternyata Kurama sudah ada disana dengan wujud aslinya.

"Selamat datang kerumah kembali Hiko-Chan "Sambut Mereka senang

"Arigato Minna"Respon Naruto tak kalah senangnya

"Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu Hiko, pasti melelahkan bukan"Kata Hamura

"Ya Ji-San "Respon Naruto "Minna Hiko kekamar dulu ne"Pamit Naruto

"Ya, selamat tidur Hiko-Chan "Balas mereka

Setelah tidak melihat Naruto lagi mereka berfokus pada Kurama dan yang ditatap hanya menatap balik dengan ekspresi polos

"Jadi bagaimana kehidupan Hiko di sana Kurama? "Tanya Ashura mewakili yang lain

" **Kehidupan Hiko disana. . . . .** "Kurama puing menceritakan kehidupan Naruto di bumi dari awal sampai akhir tanpa ada yang di kurangkan maupun di tambah

Mereka mendengarkannya dengan baik tanpa melewatkan satu kata pun, sedang kan orang yang di bicarakan sedang berdiri di bali dinding tak jauh dari mereka dengan menyatukan chakra nya dengan alam membuat mereka tak merasakan kehadiran nya.

' _Aku berharap aku bisa kuat, ini pertama kalinya aku menggunakan perasaan dalam melakukan misi_ 'Batin Naruto

Perlahan Naruto pergi dari sana dan menuju kamarnya entah melakukan apa.

Indra menatap ketempat Naruto bersembunyi tadi dengan Sharinggan miliknya Namun dia tidak melihat siapa pun disana.

.

.

.

-Bumi, Konoha

Berita kematian Naruto tersebar dengan cepat, banyak yang sedih tapi banyak juga yang senang. Mereka yang dekat dan mengenal Naruto shock berat terutama Kushina yang mengurung diri dan menangis di bekas kamar Naruto, Naruko menjadi pendiam dan sesekali menangis di dalam kamarnya, Menma menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena kematian Naruto dia gagal sebagai seorang kakak, seharusnya dia dapat melindungi Naruto, para Uchiha pun ikut bersedih karena Naruto merupakan sosok penyelamat mereka dan bagi siapa pun yang melakukan ini pada Naruto akan mendapatkan balasan yang sangat amat kejam dari mereka tanpa ampun itu tekat semua Uchiha itu.

Dan banyak lagi beberapa orang yang dekat dengan Naruto, semuanya datang ke pemakaman Naruto, Oh seseorang pengembara menemukan mayat Naruto saat mau mengambil air dan pengembara itu melihat lambang Konoha pada jaket yang di pakai Naruto.

Minato merasakan sebuah rasa penyesalan, walau terlambat sekarang Minato hanya dapat merenungi apa yang selama ini dia lakukan pada Naruto, seorang anak yang baik, sopan dan ramah.

"Dulu kau pernah bilang ke Nee-San kalau Nee-San tidak boleh membenci dan dendam kepada orang yang menyakiti kita, namun ini membuat Nee-San sakit Naru bolehkah Nee-San membalas ini kepada mereka? Pasti kau jawab tidak bukan? Hiks Nee-San sangat menyayangi mu Naru Hiks"Tangis Naruko saat di pusaran Naruto, dia tak sendiri disana.

"Nee-San ayo pulang "Ajak Menma

Naruko hanya menatap datar Menma dan ikut menyusul Menma yang sudah pergi duluan.

.

.

.

-4 tahun kemudian

Para seangkatan dengan Naruto dulu sekarang sudah berumur 16 tahun dan mereka semakin dewasa, banyak yang terjadi sejak Naruto meninggalkan dunia. Penyerangan Pain, invasi yang di lakukan Orochimaru saat Ujian Chunnin dan masih banyak lagi.

Namun kali ini lebih parah bukan hanya desa Konoha namun semua desa Ninja yang ada disana sedang mengalami perang dunia ke 4 dengan Madara palsu yang ternyata seorang Uchiha yang bernama Obito, rekan Kakashi dan murid Minato.

"Khukhukhu semuanya akan hancur"Tawa Obito

Semua sudah dalam keadaan lemah tak berdaya dan moster berekor 10 sudah bangkit dan parahnya Obito menjadikan dirinya menjadi Jinchuuriki Juubi.

' _ **Saatnya membangkitkan ibu**_ 'Batin Zetsu

Zetsu segera berpindah tempat di belakang Obito dan menusuk jantung Obito dengan tangannya dan seketika Obito mati karena jantung nya hancur, perlahan Chakra Juubi keluar menuju bunga raksasa yang ada disana, Menma yang ada didalam Kyuubi menatap itu cemas, begitu juga dengan Sasuke namun ada perasaan rindu disana.

Boom

Ledakan besar tercipta dan muncul sosok wanita yang di sebut-sebut sebagai dewi kelinci atau dewi bulan dengan tatapan mata yang gelap tanpa belas kasih.

" **Kaa-Sama selamat datang kembali** "Sambut Zetsu

Kaguya hanya menatap datar Zetsu karena chakra negatif Juubi telah menguasainya, para Bijuu yang melihat itu begitu terkejut dengan kehadiran Kaguya (Perlu Gami ingatkan kalau Bijuu tidak dikeluarkan dari tubuh Jinchuuriki nya hanya di ambil Chakra nya saja jadi mereka masih hidup)

Kaguya menyerang mereka tiada henti lalu muncul sebuah lubang dimensi dan keluar lah seorang wanita seperti berusia 16 tahun berambut putih panjang, di ikat dengan pita merah di beberapa bagian dan memakai kimono putih dengan pita merah juga, tak lupa sepasang telinga rubah berwarna putih dan 10 Goudama di sekitarnya.

Semua yang melihat kehadiran sosok itu terdiam ada yang terpesona dan takut, sosok itu turun beberapa langkah dari sosok Kaguya dan menatap Kaguya lembut penuh kerinduan.

"Juubi jangan racuni Baa-Sama "Kata Sosok itu yaitu Natsuhiko atau Naruto

" **Siapa kau?** "Tanya Kaguya yang dalam pengaruh Juubi

"Otsutsuki Natsuhiko"Jawab Naruto pelan namun dapat didengar oleh Kaguya

Kaguya terkejut

" **Dari siapa?** "Tanya Kaguya

"Hagoromo "Jawab Naruto

Mereka yang mendengar itu tidak ada yang mengerti mereka membicarakan apa, Sasuke, Menma, Naruko merasakan sesuatu pada sosok itu

" **Grrr Hiko ayo selesaikan** "Teriakan seekor rubah besar dengan sembilan ekor mirip dengan Kyuubi namun warnanya Merah yang muncul dari robekan dimensi

"Tunggu sebentar"Respon Naruto

Lalu Naruto menatap Kaguya dan segera mengerakan kesepuluh Goudama nya mengelilingi Kaguya dalam bentuk beberapa pilar besar dengan warna yang berbeda, Naruto masuk kedalam pilar itu dan mengucapkan sesuatu berupa bisikan dan muncul rangkaian kanji yang rumit di bawah kakinya dan menuju kearah Kaguya dan kanji kanji itu juga ada pada pilar-pilar yang terbuat dari Goudama itu.

Kaguya mengaum karena kesakitan, Naruto menatap datar itu dan menunggu proses nya selesai hanya butuh waktu 15 menit dan tak lama terlihat Kaguya yang terduduk dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"Baa-Sama "Panggil Naruto lembut

Kaguya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh siapa pun

"Hiko Ne? "Tanya Kaguya lembut

Naruto tersenyum dan mendekati Kaguya dan saat sampai di tempat Kaguya Naruto ambruk di pangkuan Kaguya, Kurama yang melihat itu segera berlari ke arah Naruto dan menempelkan moncong nya di wajah Naruto.

" **Hime pingsan, lebih baik kita kembali agar Hime dapat beristirahat dengan baik** "Kata Kurama

"Tolong buatkan lubang dimensi untuk kami Kurama, kekuatan ku melemah karena chakra negatif Juubi di ambil"Kata Kaguya

" **Baik** "

Kurama pun membuatkan lubang dimensi dan perlahan mereka menghilang dari hadapat para aliansi shinobi yang keheranan, sebelum Kurama menghilang dalam lubang dimensi dia menatap Kyuubi yang dalam bentuk chakra.

" **Saat Jinchuuriki mu mati kita akan menjadi satu lagi, itu kata Hime** "Kata Kurama

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat dan ini sudah 1 bulan setelah perang dunia ke-4 dengan hasil yang amat sangat aneh dan membuat tanda tanya bagi mereka yang ikut dalam perang itu.

-Kediaman Uchiha

Sasuke menatap gulungan jutsu yang dulu pernah di berikan Naruto padanya dan baru dia pelajari setengah saja entah kenapa dia penasaran untuk membaca gulung jutsu itu lagi, saat asik membaca Onyx nya menatap sebuah Fuinjutsu di selembar kertas dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi Sasuke memperhatikan Fuin itu dan ternyata Fuin itu bisa dibuka dengan darah.

Tes

Darah Sasuke jatuh mengenai tengah-tengah Fuin dan tak lama Fuin itu bercahaya dan keluar sebuah diary dengan sampul buku bertuliskan O.N.

| _Hari ini adalah hari pertama ku melakukan misi dari Otou-Sama ^_^_

 _Aku berharap pilihan ku ini benar_ |

Sasuke membaca halaman pertama dengan heran dengan maksud dari isi dari diary itu, laku di buka lagi halaman selanjutnya

| _Aku lahir dengan chakra yang sedikit? Dan rambut ku jadi pirang cerah? Dan kulit ku berwarna coklat? Oh jauh berbeda dengan diriku yang sebenarnya ya walau tak apa-apa sih rambut Okaa-Sama kata Otou-Sama juga pirang kok._

 _Oh ya aku juga belum bertemu Kurama, dan juga kekuatan asli ku masih tersegel sampai usia ku 5 tahun tapi tak apa ada Goudama yang melindungi ku dari siksaan penduduk_ |

"Apa maksudnya ini? "Tanya Itachi yang mengangetkan Sasuke

"Aniki jangan membuat ku terkejut, duduk Disini saja"Tegur Sasuke

Itachi tersenyum gaje dan duduk di samping Sasuke

| _Ternyata pilihan ku tepat dengan lahir di dalam keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki karena dengan itu aku dapat membuat Naruko terhindar dari kegelapan yang ada dalam dirinya, Aku dapat merasa kegelapan dalam dirinya namun dapat di kendalikan dengan baik olehnya karena masih ada cahaya yang dapat menuntunnya untuk kejalan yang benar._

 _Dan Sasuke yang amat mirip dengan Nii-Sama ku yang amat overposesif pada ku dan aku tau kalau Sasuke memiliki Chakra dari Nii-Sama begitu juga dengan Menma memiliki chakra dari Nii-Chan_. |

| _Sepertinya aku mulai jatuh cinta deh? Entah kapan dan kenapa perasaan ini muncul begitu saja padahal sudah beratus tahun aku hidup dan baru sekarang merasakan perasaan ini._

 _Tapi apa dia akan menerima ku? Usia ku lebih tua darinya ya walau ngga akan kelihatan sih, dan dia juga akan bisa bertahan hidup di tempat tinggal ku karena Chakra Nii-Sama yang ada pada nya_ |

Membaca itu Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan geli dan dia melihat Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar namun ada rona merah di kedua pipinya.

|Misi ku telah berakhir^ω^

Saatnya aku kembali ketempat asal ku dan meninggalkan semuanya, rasanya sungguh berat Namun apa yang bisa aku perbuat? Tapi aku yakin suatu saat Nanti kami akan bertemu lagi walau mereka tidak akan mengenali ku|

Halaman diary itu sampai pada halaman terakhir dan disana kedua Uchiha itu terkejut bukan main

| _Uchiha Sasuke, kau kah yang membuka diary ini? Hahaha jangan kaget kalau aku tau karena aku dapat melihat masa depan ,dan Uchiha Itachi segeralah menikah ingat umur mu sudah pantas untuk menikah dan kasihanilah kekasih mu itu._

 _Diary ini sengaja aku letakan pada gulungan Jutsu yang dulu aku titipkan kepada Uchiha Itachi untuk Uchiha Sasuke karena Fuin yang ada pada Diary itu hanya bisa di buka oleh Uchiha Sasuke yang notabenya memiliki chakra Nii-Sama ku sebenarnya bukan hanya Sasuke yang memiliki Chakra Nii-Sama ku namun orang itu telah meninggalkan, pasti kalian penasaran? Dia adalah_

 _Uchiha Madara_

 _Terkejut? ^_^ dulu aku juga terkejut saat pertama kali melihat Nii-Sama memberikan sedikit chakra nya pada Madara namun ternyata Madara tidak dapat mengeluarkan Chakra itu. Karena chakra milik Nii-Sama hanya dapat keluar dengan hati yang bersih tanpa dendam, Nii-Sama itu sangat baik dan penyayang pada keluarganya tidak mungkin dia benci pada kembarannya sendiri seperti cerita shinobi -shinobi lain tentang mereka._

 _Baca lah sejarah Uchiha dan Senju maka kalian tau siapa Nii-Sama dan Nii-Chan ku, tapi jangan percaya dengan batu yang ada di kuil karena itu palsu dan yang aslinya yang di buat oleh Nii-Sama ku ada bawah batu itu di tutupi oleh Kekkai yang sangat kuat dan hanya bisa di hancurkan oleh EMS dan juga batu itu di tutupi oleh Fuinjutsu jebakan tolong hati-hati._

 _Oh soal Fuinjutsu nya jangan khawatir teteskan darah mu (Sasuke ) pada Fuin itu, dengan itu Fuinjutsu itu akan hilang, itu paman ku yang membuatnya dan hanya bisa di buka dengan orang yang memiliki Chakra Nii-Sama._

 _Sudah dulu ya, sampai bertemu lagi °.*\\( ˆoˆ )/*._ °|

Kedua Uchiha itu saling bertatapan lalu segera menghilang menuju Kuil Uchiha dan meninggalkan diary itu terbuka dan tergeletak di lantai, dan

Syutt

Diary itu terbakar oleh api putih dan hitam dan hilang tanpa jejak sedikit pun, ah ternyata Naruto telah memasang Fuinjutsu lain pada Diary itu, kalau diary itu telah selesai di baca maka akan terbakar sendiri dan bila orang yang membuka dan membaca diary itu bukan orang yang telah ditentukan maka api hitam dan putih akan membakar orang itu, sangat cerdik.

.

.

.

-Di bulan

Keluarga Otsutsuki telah berkumpul dengan lengkap sekarang, Kaguya telah memperoleh kekuatannya kembali dan terlihat segar dan sehat sekarang. Sedangkan Naruto masih berbaring di ranjang nya karena sedang menetralkan chakra Negatif Juubi, sebenarnya mereka khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto namun ini bukan pertama kalinya Naruto menetralkan Chakra Negatif karena dulu saat Bijuu tercipta Naruto sudah menetralkan sebagian chakra Negatif para Bijuu itu.

"Bagaimana apa sudah ada perkembangannya? "Tanya Kaguya lembut dan ada nada khawatir didalamnya

"Mungkin besok atau malam ini Hiko-Chan akan bangun, lihatlah Baa-Sama chakra Juubi sudah hampir berubah "Jawab Indra sambil menunjuk chakra Juubi yang mengelilingi tubuh Naruto

Kaguya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti

"Indra "Panggil Toneri dari pintu

Indra melihat ke Toneri begitu juga dengan Kaguya

"Kata Otou-Sama mu temani Obaa-Sama membeli baju sana"Kata Toneri

"Eh? Aku? Lalu siapa yang akan menemani Hiko-Chan? "Tanya Indra

"Ada Ashura Disini dan ayah ku serta ayah mu"Jawab Toneri geli karena dia tau kalau Indra tidak akan beranjak dari sana sampai Naruto sadar

"Baiklah, ayo Obaa-Sama "Kata Indra sambil mengandeng Kaguya

Kaguya hanya tersenyum

"Oh ya Obaa-Sama mau temani aku untuk membeli gaun untuk seorang gadis tidak? "Tanya Toneri dari belakang mereka

"Tentu, apa untuk gadis Hyuuga itu Ne? "Goda Kaguya

Toneri hanya nyengir gaje merespon Kaguya tak lama mereka pergi masuklah Ashura dengan beberapa buah di tangannya dan tak lupa sepotong daging panggang.

"Kau di acuhkan oleh mereka? "Tanya Ashura pada Kurama yang tidur di perut Naruto dengan ukuran kucing dewasa

" **Ya, itu untuk ku?** "Jawab Kurama sambil melihat daging panggang di tangan Ashura

"Ya ini untuk mu makan lah"Kata Ashura sambil meletakkan Daging panggang itu di dekat Kurama dan dengan senang hati Kurama memakannya walau tak seenak buatan Naruto.

Mereka sibuk dengan makanan mereka sendiri-sendiri dan tak mereka sadari kalau tubuh Naruto melayang dan perlahan kelopak mata Naruto terbuka. Pertama kali Naruto membuka matanya dan yang dia lihat adalah langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna biru langit dengan gambar awan-awan kecil.

Lalu dia menatap kesekeliling nya dan dia melihat Kurama dan Ashura asik dengan makanan mereka masing-masing dan itu membuat Naruto tersenyum lalu sedikit menggunakan kekuatan nya dan penampilannya sekarang lebih segar dan cerah dengan kimono putihnya.

Naruto membuat lubang hitam dan menghilang dari kamarnya dan muncul di dapur, dia dapat merasakan Otou-Sama dan Ji-Sama nya ada di luar Mansion sepertinya sedang berlatih tarung.

Dengan lincah Naruto membuat makanan untuk mereka semua dan dia juga tau kalau Obaa-Sama, Indra-Nii dan Toneri-Nii nya sedang berada di dimensi lain untuk berbelanja, Naruto menggunakan Goudama nya untuk membantunya .

"Hiko? HIKO-CHAN "teriak Hagoromo senang

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen lama bangat update nya, kesibukan Gami terlalu banyak akhir-akhir ini apalagi sekarang sudah bulan puasa.

Untuk fic yang lain Gami masih mencari inspirasi

Oh Gami mau ucapin

SELAMAT PUASA bagi yang menjalaninya dan Mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan Gami Ne (*´∇｀*)

Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

**Hime dari Ootsutsuki**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : SasufemNaru

Rated : T(M kalau ada kata-kata yang kasar )

Genre : Romantis, Family, sedik humor

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, bahasanya sesuka Author, gaje, tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya jadi mohon maklumi dan juga jutsu-jutsunya kebanyakkan karangan Author sendiri.

Ket:

"Blabla"Bicara langsung

' _Blabla_ 'Inner

" **Blabla** "Monster/lainnya

' _ **Blabla**_ 'Inner monster

/blabla/Telepati

" _Blabla_ "Jutsu atau jurus

-Blabla- lokasi/Waktu

 _Blabla_ Flasback/ingatan.

Peringatan keras:

Bagi yang tidak suka Femnaru atau sebagai macamnya lebih baik keluar dari Fic ini dan perlu di ingat ini bukan BXB atau Gay mengerti!

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 10

Sebelumnya

Dengan lincah Naruto membuat makanan untuk mereka semua dan dia juga tau kalau Obaa-Sama, Indra-Nii dan Toneri-Nii nya sedang berada di dimensi lain untuk berbelanja, Naruto menggunakan Goudama nya untuk membantunya .

"Hiko? HIKO-CHAN "teriak Hagoromo senang

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan dari Hagoromo segera berbalik dan tersenyum kearah Hagorom, Hagoromo segera memeluk Naruto dengan bahagia Karena putri satu satunya telah bangun dari tidurnya yang selama satu bulan lebih.

Ashura,Kurama,Hamura yang mendengar teriakan Hagoromo segera menuju sumber teriakan dan ternyata disana Hagoromo memeluk Naruto dan barulah Ashura dan Kurama menyadari kalau saat dikamar tidak ada Naruto, mereka terlalu sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing.

"Sudah ayo duduk dulu, Hiko mau melanjutkan memasak dulu" Kata Naruto kepada mereka

Dengan patuh mereka menuju meja makan dan memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang memasak, tak berapa lama muncul lubang hitam dan keluarlah Indra, Kaguya dan Toneri Mereka terkejut dan senang saat melihat Naruto telah bangun Indra orang yang paling pertama diantara mereka yang memeluk Naruto yang sedang memasak itu.

Naruto yang sedang memasak terkejut dan hampir saja menjatuhkan masakannya yang sudah jadi, untung Goudama miliknya sigap menangkap piring yang berisi masakan buatannya.

"Nii-Sama jangan membuat Hiko terkejut" Tegur Naruto

Indra hanya tersenyum dan memeluk Naruto semakin erat

"Kau membuat Nii-Sama Khawatir Hiko-Chan" Kata Indra penuh kekhawatiran

Naruto segera membalas pelukan Indra dan membisikan kata-kata yang menenangkan.

"Sudah Nii-Sama duduk lah disana, Hiko akan meletakkan makanan ini dulu" Kata Naruto lembut

Indra menganggukkan kepala nya dan segera duduk di meja makan bersama dengan keluarga nya yang lain.

Kaguya membantu Naruto menata makanan di meja makan dan mereka sesekali bercanda gurau, Naruto sudah lama dan terbiasa berbicara dengan Kaguya saat Kaguya masih di segel dan sekarang Naruto begitu senang karena bisa berbicara secara langsung dengan Kaguya.

"Makanan sudah siap, yang banyak makan nya" Seru Naruto riang karena dia tau selama dia tidak disini keluarga nya makan dengan apa adanya

Naruto menatap keluarganya makan dengan begitu nikmat dan tidak melupakan tatakrama dalam makan

"Hiko tidak makan?" Tanya Indra perhatian

Naruto tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya

"Belum lapar Nii-Sama" Jawab Naruto lembut

"Makan lah walau sedikit" Kata Indra sambil menyuapkan makanan ke Naruto

Naruto tersenyum dan membuka mulutnya dan mengunyah makanan yang di suapkan oleh Indra, mereka yang disana tersenyum bahagia.

"Sekaran Nii-Chan, aaaa" Kata Ashura semangat

Naruto membuka mulutnya, Ashura senang dan mmengusap rambut Naruto dengan gemas.

' _Terimakasihkalian mau menghibur ku_ ' Batin Naruto terharu

.

.

.

-Konoha

Itachi dan Sasuke sudah berada di Kuil klan nya dan disana mereka mencari perpustakaan yang ada didalam Kuil.

"Aniki kau keperpustakaan aku akan cari batu itu" Perintah Sasuke seenaknya

"Hn" Respon Itachi

Mereka pun berpencar, Sasuke menuju altar tempat batu itu berada dan saat menggunakan EMS nya ternyata benar kalau di bawah batu itu ada sesuatu tapi ditutupi oleh Kekkai dan Fuinjutsu tingkat tinggi.

"Hancurkan batu ini dulu baru keluarkan batu yang asli" Gumam Sasuke

Sasuke pun menggunakan Raiton untuk menghancurkan batu itu dan

Boom

Batu itu hancur dan berserakan dimana-mana, lalu Sasuke menatap Fuin di lantai itu lalu meneteskan darahnya disana Fuin itu pun menghilang beserta dengan Kekkai nya.

Brak

Brak

Shingg

Muncullah batu dari bawah tanah itu dan dapat dilihat oleh Sasuke isi batu itu dengan jelas dan disana dia amat sangat terkejut ternyata dia memiliki Darah dan kekuatan dari Orang yang pertama kali memiliki Sharinggan siapa lagi kalau bukan anak dari Rikudo Sennin.

Disana juga di tulis kalau Otsutsuki Indra memiliki Saudara laki-laki dan perempuan dari ibu yang berbeda, namun Indra sangat menyayangi kedua adiknya terutama adik perempuannya yang tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang dari seorang ibu karena ibu adiknya itu meninggal beberapa hari setelah melahirkan.

"Sasuke, Nii-San menemukan buku sejarah Uchiha" Kata Itachi sambil membaca sebuah gulungan yang amat besar sekitar setinggi dirinya

"Besar sekali" Gumam Sasuke

"Kau terkejutkan? Nii-San juga terkejut tapi saat Nii-San buka ternyata ada gambarnya tapi hanya bisa di lihat dengan MS saja" Kata Itachi

"Hn, kalau begitu kita cari buku atau gulungan sejarah senju" Kata Sasuke

"Oke lalu batu itu? " Tanya Itachi

"Aku sudah membacanya semua nanti akan aku jelaskan" Jawab Sasuke

"Oke"

.

.

.

-Kediaman Hyuuga

SudahBeberapa bulan sejak Naruto pergi, Hinata hanya membaca Gulungan Jutsu yang di berikan Naruto saat mereka masih Genin dulu.

 _Hari itu Hinata baru saja pulang dari misinya bersama tim nya dan dia melihat Naruto sedang duduk di bawah pohon Sakura dekat danau_

" _Hinata baru pulang dari misi?" Tanya Naruto saat merasakan Hinata didekatnya_

" _Iya Naru" Jawab Hinata sedikit gagap_

 _Naruto tersenyum_

" _Jangan gugup seperti itu kita kan teman" Kata Naruto tulus_

" _Iya"_

 _Mereka pun berbicara disana sampai sore dan pamit pulang kerumah masing-masing, sebelum pulang Naruto memberikan sebuah gulungan Jutsu._

" _Ini gulungan apa Naru-Chan? " Tanya Hinata_

" _Itu Gulungan mengenai mata mu Hinata" Jawab Naruto "Disini ada cara untuk membangkitkan kekuatan sesungguhnya pada mata mu, ah sudah aku pergi dulu jaa"_

 _Hinata hanya menatap kepergian Naruto heran lalu tersenyum_

" _Arigato " Bisik Hinata_

Air mata Hinata menetes mengingat itu, dengan penuh keyakinan Hinata membaca gulungan itu dan segera mempelajari nya karena ternyata isi gulungan itu sangat berkaitan dengan mata klan nya.

" Eh? Surat? " Gumam Hinata saat menemukan sebuah surat di selipkan dalam gulungan itu

Dengan hati-hati Hinata membuka surat itu dan membacanya, alangkah terkejutnya dia saat tau kalau surat itu dari Naruto

|Hai Hinata

Mungkin saat kau baca surat ini aku sudah tidak ada dikonoha lagi, tapi jangan bersedih.

Walau orang orang menganggap aku sudah tiada namun aku masih hidup dan mengawasi kalian semua dari tempat berada ku saat ini.

Disini aku sudah berkumpul dengan keluarga kandung ku, kau pasti heran? Suatu saat nanti kau akan tau maksudku Hinata.

Oh tolong kau pelajari gulungan ini ya, dan bangkitkan kekuatan asli Matamu agar kita bisa jadi satu keluarga juga Hehe.

Kalau kau sudah berhasil membangkitkan kekuatan asli mata mu, maka saat itu aku dan keluarga kandung ku akan datang.

Jangan beri tahu siapa pun soal ini ya.

Sampai bertemu lagi Hinata|

Sama seperti surat yang ada pada Sasuke, surat yang ada pada Hinata pun perlahan terbakar dengan sendirinya namun tidak membakar Tangan Hinata yang memegang surat itu.

"Ne Naru aku akan menunggu mu" Gumam Hinata sambil menatap langit biru

Dan mulai saat itu juga Hinata sibuk berlatih dan berlatih untuk menyempurnakan kekuatan matanya.

Sedangkan ditempat lain Naruko sedang berlatih untuk menghilangkan rasa kehilangan nya akan sosok adik yang di sayangi nya, Menma pun juga begitu dia berlatih dan melakukan berbagai misi agar melupakan segala penyesalan nya.

Minato dan Kushina juga tak luput dari penyesalan, mereka menyibukkan diri agar melupakan nya namun tetap saja penyesalan itu masih ada.

Di sudut desa ada seorang anak kecil usia 8 tahun sedang berjalan menuju tengah desa sambil memeluk sebuah boneka rubah, mata anak itu berwarna biru dan sesekali berubah menjadi putih atau warna yang lainnya. Rambutnya berwarna ungu gelap yang panjang sepinggang.

"Aman" Gumam Gadis itu

Gadis itu berjalan dengan riang dan menatap kesekitar nya lalu dia berhenti saat melihat Naruko yang sepertinya baru selesai berlatih.

"Ano Onee-San" Panggil Gadis itu

Naruko menatap Gadis didepannya dengan heran lalu sedikit membungkukkan badannya agar sejajar dengan Gadis itu dan tak lupa tersenyum

"Ada gadis kecil? " Tanya Naruko lembut

"Nee-San mau menemani Natsu jalan-jalan, Kaa-San dan Tou-San sangat sibuk" Kata gadis yang bernama Natsu itu

"Tentu, kebetulan Nee-San lagi tidak ada kegiatan " Kata Naruko "Ayo" Seru Naruko sambil mengandeng tangan Natsu

Tanpa Naruko sadari Natsu tersenyum, mereka berjalan-jalan sesekali mengobrol dan tertawa.

"Natsu-Chan hari sudah hampir malam bagaimana kalau Natsu-Chan ikut kerumah Nee-San saja dulu sampai orang tua Natsu-Chan menjemput " Kata Naruko

Natsu menganggukkan kepalanya semangat, lalu mereka pun melesat menuju kediaman Namikaze, ternyata di kediaman Namikaze semuanya sudah berkumpul, mereka berkenalan dengan Natsu dan tanpa mereka sadari kehangatan keluarga sudah muncul kembali pada mereka Natsu yang merasakan itu tersenyum senang.

Saat mereka tidak melihat kearah Natsu, perlahan Natsu berubah menjadi wujud yang membuat mereka menyesal dan menghilang melebur menjadi cahaya dengan senyuman.

Saat itu Naruko melihat itu dan terkejut lalu menangis.

"Hiks " Tangis nya

"Kau kenapa Ruko-chan?" Tanya Kushina khawatir

Naruko menatap Kushina lalu Minato dan Menma dan tersenyum walau air mata tetap jatuh dari matanya.

"Natsu dia dia Naruto, Naruto dia menjadi Natsu, dia ingin kita tidak menyesali apa yang terjadi, dia ingin kita tetap bahagia walau dia tidak ada bersama kita" Kata Naruko

Mereka melihat ketempat sosok Natsu tadi dan disana tidak ada siapa pun, lalu perlahan mereka tersenyum.

Naruto sendiri tersenyum dari dalam kamarnya, Bunshin nya sudah berhasil melakukan tugasnya, bukan hanya pada keluar Namikaze namun Hyuuga, Uchiha dan orang orang yang menerimanya apa ada nya selama di Konoha.

" **Kau begitu senang Hiko-Chan ada apa?** " Tanya Kurama yang melihat Naruto tersenyum senang

Naruto menatap Kurama sesat lalu tersenyum tulus

"Melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah aku lakukan beberapa waktu terakhir ini namun melihat kondisi ku baru bangun dan barulah kini aku lakukan"Jawab Naruto ambigu "Oh ya Kurama bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan kedimensi lain? Ada yang ingin aku beli" Ajak Naruto pada Kurama

Kurama hanya menatap Naruto penuh selidik lalu menghembuskan nafas pasrah dan mengiyakan ajakan Naruto padanya.

' _ **Apapun yang kau lakukan aku tau itu sesuatu yang baik, bukan begitu Hiko-Chan**_ ' Batin Kurama sambil menatap Naruto yang sedang bersiap-siap

Apa yang dilakukan Naruto kepada yang lainnya agar mereka tidak larut dalam penyesalan dan kesedihan? Apapun itu merupakan sebuah kejutan bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen baru Update dan lama bagat update nya.

Seperti yang Gami bilang di Fic yang lain kalau Gami sekarang dalam fase jenuh yang sangat keterlaluan.

Melakukan ini itu tidak bisa lama pasti langsung bosan, jadi sudah sekali untuk mencari Mood untuk menulis, cerita Gami di Wattpad aja belum Gami lanjutkan karena Mood nya benar-benar ngga dapat.

Mungkin atau pasti Gami banyak mengecewakan kalian semua. Gami mohon maaf Ne atas ketelatan Gami dalam update.

Semoga Minna suka chapter ini °.*\\( ˆoˆ )/*.°

Jangan lupa Reviewnya ne~~~


	12. Chapter 12

Gomen lama Update nya, masalah yang Gami hadapi membuat Gami tidak fokus pada satu hal saja jadi mohon dimaklumi.

 **Hime dari Ootsutsuki**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : SasufemNaru

Rated : T(M kalau ada kata-kata yang kasar )

Genre : Romantis, Family, sedik humor

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, bahasanya sesuka Author, gaje, tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya jadi mohon maklumi dan juga jutsu-jutsunya kebanyakkan karangan Author sendiri.

Ket:

"Blabla"Bicara langsung

' _Blabla_ 'Inner

" **Blabla** "Monster/lainnya

' _ **Blabla**_ 'Inner monster

/blabla/Telepati

" _Blabla_ "Jutsu atau jurus

-Blabla- lokasi/Waktu

 _Blabla_ Flasback/ingatan.

Peringatan keras:

Bagi yang tidak suka Femnaru atau sebagai macamnya lebih baik keluar dari Fic ini dan perlu di ingat ini bukan BXB atau Gay mengerti!

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 11

-Beberapa tahun kemudian -

Di kediaman klan Hyuuga, Hinata sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Ayahnya dengan wajah yang serius dia tidak pemalu lagi.

"Hinata Usia mu sudah 20 tahun dan sudah sepantasnya kau untuk menikah" Kata Hiashi "Tou-Sama saya belum mau menikah apalagi Tou-Sama menikahkan ku dengan Menma, Saya sudah mempunyai janji dengan seseorang " Balas Hinata

"Janji dengan siapa? " Tanya Hiashi

Hinata terdiam karena dia sedang berpikir apa Dia harus ceritakan semuanya pada Tou-Sama nya atau tidak, tapi Dia sudah berhasil membangkitkan kekuatan matanya dan itu berarti Naruto akan kembali membawa seseorang kepadanya, seseorang yang beberapa tahun belakangan ini memberikan kado untuknya.

Pada akhirnya Hinata pun menceritakan semuanya kepada Tou-Sama nya dan Hiashi mendengarkan dengan baik, Hiashi percaya dengan perkataan Hinata karena Dia tau Naruto merupakan sosok yang paling di hormati oleh Para Uchiha.

"Baiklah, kalau mereka telah datang kita akan membahas masalah ini lagi" Putus Hiashi

Hinata tersenyum

"Arigato Tou-Sama " Seru Hinata senang

Hiashi hanya tersenyum dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu, setelah Hiashi keluar Hinata menatap jendela kamarnya yang melihatkan bulan yang bersinar terang di malam hari.

-Di kediaman Uchiha –

Sasuke menatap bulan yang bersinar terang malam ini di sana ada seseorang yang di cintainya, dia sudah membaca semua sejarah Uchiha dan Senju yang mana dia tau kalau Uchiha ada sampai saat ini karena Otsutsuki Indra yang merupakan anak pertama dari Otsutsuki Hagoromo dimana sifat dan watak Uchiha saat ini semua berasal dari Indra. Dan Senju ada karena Otsutsuki Ashura yang merupakan anak kedua dari Otsutsuki Hagoromo dimana watak dan sifat Senju semua berasal dari Ashura. Kedua Otsutsuki itu tidak lah saling membenci malah mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lainnya, mereka juga memiliki seorang adik perempuan yang amat mereka sayangi.

"Sasuke-Kun Ayo masuk saatnya makan malam"Teriak Mikoto dari dapur

"Ya Kaa-Sama " Balas Sasuke ' _Ne Naru kapan kita bertemu lagi aku Err kami merindukan mu_ 'batin Sasuke

Semuanya berjalan dengan normal begitu pun dengan keluarga Namikaze walau terkadang Naruko masih merasa benci kepada Tou-Sama nya alias Minato namun demi janjinya pada Naruto, Naruko akan menahan kebencian itu.

-Bulan-

"Jadi kapan kita kebumi? " Tanya Ashura kepada anggota keluarga nya yang lain

"Apalagi Hinata sudah berhasil membangkitkan Tenseigan" Sambung Naruto

"Bagaimana saat pesta perayaan kemenangan perang dunia keempat, kan beberapa hari lagi" Usul Indra

"Bagus juga kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan segala keperluan yang lainnya " Kata Kaguya

"Baiklah kalau begitu dan Toneri kau harus siapkan mental mu" Kata Hagoromo sedikit mengoda Toneri

Toneri menatap tajam Hagoromo yang mengoda nya yang lainnya tertawa melihat itu

"Oh ya Kurama kau juga harus ikut, kita disana juga akan bersenang-senang karena ada festival gitu" Kata Naruto kepada Kurama yang tidur di pangkuan nya

" **Terserah saja** " Respon Kurama tidak minat

"Disana ada yang jual berbagai jenis makanan dari Apel dan daging loh" Kata Naruto sambil mengoda Kurama

Kurama mendengar itu membuka matanya dan menatap Naruto

" **Baiklah aku ikut kalau kau memaksa** " Kata Kurama

Mereka tertawa bersama, keluarga mereka terasa begitu lengkap apalagi akan bertambah anggota keluarga yang baru mereka jadi senang.

"Ne Minna Naru mau jalan-jalan ke Bumi dulu" Pamit Naruto

"Hati-hati jangan pulang malam" Seru Kaguya

"Ha'i "

Mereka menatap kepergian Naruto dengan sendu mereka tau kalau Naruto sangat merindukan saudara dan teman-teman nya di bumi tepatnya Konoha tapi mau bagaimana lagi eksistensi mereka memang harus disembunyikan dari dunia luar karena kekuatan yang besar mereka miliki ini.

.

.

.

-Konoha -

Pagi hari dikonoha begitu sejuk dan ramai, para penduduk baik Ninja maupun non-Ninja sedang sibuk melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing tanpa menyadari sosok wanita berdiri di atas patung Hokage pertama. Sosok itu adalah Naruto dalam wujud aslinya.

"Semuanya berjalan dengan baik" Gumam Naruto

Mata istimewa miliknya menatap penuh haru kesetiap tempat lalu matanya berhenti pada sosok yang baru keluar dari sebuah rumah, sosok itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Tatapan rindu diarahkan Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sasuke baru keluar dari Mansionnya untuk menuju kemarkas Anbu Root merasakan seseorang memperhatikan nya sedari dia keluar dari Mansion, mungkin Dia sering ditatap oleh para gadis namun rasanya tatapan ini sangat dia rindukan.

Sasuke melihat kekiri kanan, dan belakangnya namun dia tidak menemukan sosok itu lalu

Deg

Saat itulah Onyx dan Sapphire bertemu (Naruto merubah matanya menjadi warna biru) ,Sasuke terkejut dan Naruto tersenyum.

Sasuke dapat melihat bibir Naruto bergerak seperti menyampaikan sesuatu

'Sampai bertemu lagi Suke-Kun ' Itulah yang di sampaikan oleh Naruto sebelum dia menghilang.

Sasuke terpaku ditempat nya lalu tersenyum tulus untuk pertama kalinya.

"Aku akan menantikan hari itu " Gumam Sasuke dan melanjutkan jalannya.

Naruto menghilang dan muncul didekat kompleks Hyuuga, dia mau menemui Hinata untuk membahas sesuatu dan ternyata orang yang dicarinya sedangkan berada diteras Mansionnya, Naruto pun turun dan berdiri didepan Hinata, Hinata menatap sosok didepannya terkejut

Glep

"Lama tidak bertemu Naru" Bisik Hinata haru

"Ya, lama tidak bertemu Hinata" Balas Naruto

Naruto pun menyampaikan kalau dia dan keluarga nya akan menemui Hinata saat festival besok dan Hinata akan menyampaikan itu kepada Tou-Sama nya agar mereka bersiap-siap.

"Baiklah Hinata aku harus balik dulu, sebelum kedua kakak ku mencari ku" Pamit Naruto

"Jangan lupa berkunjung lagi" Seru Hinata

Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu segera menghilang menuju bulan dimana keluarganya sedang menunggu, Hinata menatap kepergian Naruto dengan senyum tipis lalu masuk kedalam Mansion nya dan memberitahukan kabar ini kepada Tou-Sama nya. Hizashi yang mendengar itu tak kalah senangnya lalu segera menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk besok.

.

.

.

.

-Bulan-

Naruto menatap geli pada Toneri yang sedari tadi mondar mandir dengan gelisah, Indra duduk disamping nya sambil meminum Teh dengan nikmat tanpa mempedulikan Toneri sedangkan Ashura yang juga duduk disamping Naruto menatap Toneri heran.

"Toneri-Nii bisakah tenang? Nii-San membuat Hiko pusing, tenangkan pikiran mu semuanya akan baik-baik saja ada kami disini" Tegur Naruto

Toneri menatap Naruto lalu melanjutkan aksinya

"Sudahlah Hiko-Chan biarkan saja anak itu" Kata Indra acuh

"Huf"Respon Naruto

"Anak-anak ayo siap-siap kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi" Teriak Hamura

"Baik Jiji / Tou-Sama " Balas Mereka

Naruto segera menuju kamarnya dan memilih kimono yang paling cantik miliknya berwarna putih dengan gambar bunga mawar putih dan sedikit ukiran dengan warna emas yang sebenarnya memang emas asli.

Setelah selesai Naruto kembali keruang keluarga disana sudah ada Indra, Ashura, Hagoromo, Hamura dan Kaguya.

"Ne Minna mana Toneri-Nii? " Tanya Naruto heran

"Masih bersiap-siap " Jawab Hamura

"Oh" Respon Naruto "Kurama Ayo"Seru Naruto yang melihat Kurama berjalan kearahnya dan mengubah dirinya se ukuran kucing dewasa lalu melompat ke bahu Naruto dan berkalung dilehernya.

"Ayo Minna aku sudah siap" Seru Toneri

Mereka pun segera menghilang menuju Mansion Hyuuga.

-Mansion Hyuuga -

Hinata dan keluarga nya sudah bersiap menunggu kedatangan keluarga Otsutsuki yang bertujuan melamar Hinata untuk salah seorang Otsutsuki dan tak lama muncul lubang dimensi di depan Mansion Hyuuga mereka pun menyambut siapa saja yang akan keluar dari lubang dimensi itu, saat mereka melihat Kaguya mereka terkejut namun tak lama kembali Normal.

"Saya Otsutsuki Hamura, Tou-Sama dari Toneri, saya Disini ingin melamar Hinata untuk menjadi istri anak saya Toneri" Kata Hamura To The poin

"Itu semua tergantung keputusan Hinata, Hamura-San" Kata Hiashi "Bagaimana Hinata?"Tanya nya pada Hinata

Hinata menatap Toneri dan wajahnya langsung memerah

' _Ternyata dia tampan juga, tapi semua Otsutsuki tampan dan cantik, apa Aku pantas_ 'Batin Hinata

Naruto dan Kaguya yang melihat ketidak percayaan Hinata segera bertindak.

"Hinata-Chan kau tidak perlu berkecil hati, kami tidak memandang seseorang dari ketampanan maupun kecantikan mereka namun dari isi hati mereka, kau pantas bersanding dengan Toneri" Kata Kaguya lembut

"Ya Hinata apa kata Obaa-Sama benar, apa kau tak kasihan dengan Toneri-Nii ku ya menjomblo sudah cukup lama ini kasihan dia" Kata Naruto sedih mendramatisi keadaan

Mereka yang disana tertawa mendengar nya dan Toneri protes dengan perkataan Naruto

"Bagaimana kalau kita saja sebagai orang tua yang membahasnya dan biarkan anak-anak bersenang bukankah sekarang ada festival " Usul Hagoromo

Mereka pun setuju dengan semangat Naruto menarik Ashura dan Indra untuk ikut dengannya dan membiarkan Toneri dan Hinata berdua saja.

-Tempat festival –

Festival ini merupakan festival terbuka dimana warga dari desa lain boleh ikut bergabung, banyak yang memperhatikan mereka bertiga bak seorang malaikat yang turun dari langit.

"Kurama kita beli coklat Apel yuk " Seru Naruto saat melihat coklat Apel

" **Ayo** " Seru Kurama

Indra dan Ashura hanya mengikuti adik perempuan mereka itu, mereka ditarik kesana kemari mereka senang dengan apa yang mereka lakukan bukan adiknya saja yang bersenang-senang melainkan mereka juga.

Saat mereka berjalan menuju keebuah toko mereka bertemu dengan Keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha, para Uchiha yang melihat Naruto pun terkejut dan segera memeluk Naruto.

"Kau kembali"Bisik Mikoto senang

Naruto tersenyum

"Ya Baa-Chan " Balas Naruto

Mereka melepaskan pelukan nya lalu Naruto memeluk satu persatu para Uchiha

"Kalian mengenal mereka?" Tanya Minato

"Tentu"Jawab mereka bersamaan

"Oh ya perkenalkan Namun Otsutsuki Natsuhiko dan ini Onii-Chan dan Nii-Chan ku Indra dan Ashura " Kata Naruto lembut sambil memperkenalkan kedua kakaknya

Indra tetap berwajah datar Ashura melihat senyum mempesona nya

"Onii-Chan jangan berwajah datar seperti itu" Tegur Naruto pada Indra

"Hn"Respon Indra

"Tipikal Uchiha " Kata Ashura

"Jadi Na-Natsu kalian mau kemana? "Tanya Itachi hampir menyebut nama Naruto

"Jalan-jalan saja sebelum balik lagi dan panggil Hiko saja " Jawab Naruto

Naruko menatap Naruto dengan penuh perhitungan dan dia melihat kearah leher Naruto dia pikir itu hanya boneka atau segala macamnya namun itu seekor rubah dan rubah itu persis seperti punya Naruto, dengan langkah tergesah Naruko berlari kearah Naruto dan memeluknya dengan erat tak lupa airmata nya menetes

Naruto membalas pelukan Naruko, perlahan dia berubah menjadi wujud Naruto dan membuat yang melihat itu terkejut.

"Naruto"

Naruto tersenyum lalu kembali kedalam wujud Aslinya

"Inilah diriku yang sebenarnya, terimakasih telah merawat dulu, aku sangat senang terlahir kedalam keluar Namikaze karena dengan itu aku dapat menyelamatkan orang-orang yang aku sayangi dari kegelapan " Kata Naruto lembut sambil menatap Naruko dan Sasuke

"Hiko-Chan ayo balik" Teriak Hagoromo

Mereka menatap Hagoromo

"Ya Tou-Chan, maaf kami harus pergi dulu sampai bertemu lagi" Pamit Naruto lalu menghampiri Hagoromo diikuti Indra dan Ashura

Mereka hanya bisa terdiam saat Naruto pergi meninggalkan mereka bersama tiga pria berbeda usia itu dapat mereka lihat kalau Naruto begitu bahagia dan senang bersama mereka wajah Naruto memancarkan kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan, mereka tidak pernah melihat Naruto Seceria dan sebahagia itu, kecuali para Uchiha

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen kalau cerita nya agak aneh dan bagaimana itu, Gami tidak sempat untuk mengedit nya karena tugas Gami banyak dan juga otak Gami cqpek untuk berfikir terus plus inspirasi kurang.

Sekali lagi maaf membuat Minna kecewa, banyak yang minta update secepatnya namun waktu untuk update itu ngga ada yang pas, cerita Gami di Wattpad saja belum Gami lanjutkan gara-gara terlalu banyak pekerjaan ini.

Semoga chapter ini sedikit menghibur Minna semua, Gami hanya manusia biasa yang sering salah :'(

Jangan lupa Review Ne ~


End file.
